


A Kneeling Lover

by DeathjunkE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Femslash, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Sharps Play, Multi, Naughty words and gratuitous sex (though I was told that sex can never be gratuitous), Non magic AU, Ployamory, Public Sex, Spanking/Caning, Whipping, voyurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter Sirius Black: the most well known Dom in a ten-mile radius who just can't for the life of him hold down a serious relationship. So he continues to have his random little flings until he meets the man of his horrifyingly vanilla dreams, Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kneeling Lover

  
**Team** : Sirius[ly Sexy ;D]  
**Title** : A Kneeling Lover  
**Rating** : NC17  
**Warnings** :HAHAhahaha…… ***sobs*** Oh God, here's the part where I scare you away…  
AU  
Kinks: BDSM, Anal Play, Bondage, Public Sex, Mentions of Sharps Play, Spanking/Caning, Voyurism, Femslash, Ployamory, Whipping, Naughty words and gratuitous sex (though I was told that sex can never be gratuitous).  
**Genre(s)** : What _do_ you call this?  
**Word Count** :  
**Summary** :  
Enter Sirius Black: the most well known Dom in a ten-mile radius who just can't for the life of him hold down a serious relationship. So he continues to have his random little flings until he meets the man of his horrifyingly vanilla dreams, Remus.

**Notes** :  
I don’t write porn as often as I should. I think I was trying to make up for that with this fic. *scratches head* really, I just _don’t_ know. (This story was supposed to be 22 parts. But hey, so many kinks, so little time. I swear it would have ended up 60K if I didn’t cut it down, LOL)

Remus, Sirius, Lily, James, Severus, and all the others of the marauder generation are all about 35/36 here (according to what I want to believe Lily had harry at 18) and their kids are about 17 now.

Sirius' Ringtone; [Howling For You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLSpj7q6_mM) by the Black Keys.

Remus' song; [Wolves](http://youtu.be/3wD43aIbrB8%20), Josh Ritter.

And Last but most certainly not least, MANY MANY MANY thanks to O. My support and beta for this fic. Thank you also to the Mods who have been just wonderful to me. *hugs*

Part 10 is based on my own love of canes ♥_♥

**Prompt** : 40) Adele - Chasing Pavements:

  
**Part 1:** The Infamous Master Black

"Have you heard?" one man whispered to the woman next to him, giving her a quick nudge. "Black's on the market again! I think I'll go over and say hi."

"No fuckin' way, you'd get shot down. His last sub was male. He alternates, equal opportunity and all that."

"You sure? Maybe I should try anyway…"

"If you want to. It’s not like you won’t have another shot at him in a month."

"Don’t be so sure. He's probably just waiting for the one he feels a real connection with to come along."

"What more connection do you need?" the woman snarked as she gestured to the post that stood center stage in the club. 

Soft spotlights lit up the stage. The thick padded pole looked almost like a massive black tree had sprouted from the ground. The dark hardwood floor of the platform gleamed; obviously it was freshly waxed (to the ire of many subs). However lovely the platform might have been, it was the men standing on it that garnered the full attention of the club.

A young man built thick and stocky stood in front of the post, his well-muscled arms reaching up to grasp the high iron ring that his cuffs were chained to. His body was taut as he stood on the balls of his feet, calves bulging and damp with perspiration in an effort to keep in position even with the spreader bar between his ankles. The bound man's head was thrown so far back that his short, bright red curls brushed against his back. Despite the fact that the man's eyes were bound with a strip of cloth and his mouth was forced open by a spider gag, you could see the bliss in his face. 

Each sharp echoing crack of the braided leather whip just brought him more and more pleasure. After each strike, a red line parallel to the last appeared on his skin and made him twitch and moan. Obviously he was to be envied; such orgasmic sensations could only come from the hand of a skilled and masterful partner. 

Long thin fingers skimmed, feather light, across the striped and welted back. 

"How are you doing, Gideon…?" The redhead nodded and clenched and released his body a few times. "On a scale of one to five, how good are you?" 

The redhead's fingers flashed off of the ring and he held up his hand. All the fingers were splayed and wiggling. 

The second man came closer. His bare chest was pressed against the side of his companion, his ridiculously dainty fingers skimmed across the expanse of Gideon's brawny shoulders as he stood on the tips of his toes and murmured words of encouragement into the other man's ear. 

"A damn good five, huh?" The Dom snickered and rubbed his palm up and down the man's back. "Right, there are five more for you. One on your back, two on your thighs." Gideon groaned a complaint, making his partner laugh. "Yeah, just the way you love it. The last two are a surprise. You ready?"

The dichotomy was quite a thing to see— while Gideon was bright, stocky and filled with obvious power, his partner was the exact opposite. He wore his curly black hair in a long tail that rested between his shoulder blades when he was at rest. The long dark hair complimented his porcelain pale skin in a way that made him eerily enchanting. His eyes were hooded and gray, flecked with blue, and lined in thick lashes. He was classically beautiful with a straight nose and stern jaw. 

Once he stepped back his posture changed from the flirtatious leaning press to a focused and firm stance: feet planted shoulder width apart, back ramrod straight, intense grey eyes focused on his target. 

The strokes were lovely. The thin leather rope hissed through the air before it snapped, sending an echoing clap throughout the almost silent room. It wasn’t even a full moment before the next clap echoed through the room. They came rapidly, one after the other, each accompanied by the moans and whimpers of the bound Gideon, who clutched the heavy iron ring and did his best to remain in position. The whip clattered as the handle hit the ground, abandoned. 

"Good man." The back of that long fingered, pale hand skimmed over red-welted shoulders gently, calming and caressing before it moved. "You took that wonderfully. Take a moment to catch your breath… just nod when you're ready." 

Deft fingers made themselves at home in those messy red curls, gently scratching Gideon's scalp and tracing their way along his spine. The touch was gentle yet firm and within a few breaths Gideon nodded. The fingers skimmed down the man's spine once more, their number decreasing until there was only one. That one dipped into the cleft of the bound man's arse and steadily pulled the little ring it found there. The bright blue beads appeared one behind the other, obscenely stretching out the little pink pucker, decreasing in size as they were pulled out and sending the redhead into spasms.

Just as the last bead fell free, Gideon let go of the iron ring and slipped down to the floor, panting as his cum splattered onto the floor. "God damn, Sirius," he growled through gritted teeth, “if that wasn’t the best fucking break up of my life."

Sirius crouched down and laughed as he pressed his lips to Gideon's cheek and helped him stand. "You gotta admit —it was fun," he teased with a blinding smile.

"Yeah, it was…" Gideon rolled his shoulders and accepted a bottle of water that was offered from someone to his left.

◊◊◊

Sirius was perched on one of the few stools that weren’t put up on the tables. He kept his feet up on one of the higher rungs, elbows on his knees and a loosely curled fist propping up his chin while the other hand held on to a little bottle loosely. He’d been nursing the same mini bottle of cranberry juice since the overhead fluorescents were flicked on forty minutes ago.

 

Sirius leaned forward on his knees as he watched James push the giant broom around the room until the other man finally swept the pile of dirt and debris into the dustpan. James leaned back against the counter of the juice bar, and looked towards the pillar in the center of the room. 

“That was one hell of display earlier.”

“Hmm, nothing special,” Sirius muttered, finishing off his juice and tossing the bottle into the dustbin.

“To you maybe…” James scoffed and shoved his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. “You gave Gideon one hell of a parting gift if you ask me —or everyone else here tonight. I’m lucky if I get something that intense on my birthday.”

Sirius chuckled lightly and jut his chin forward. He narrowed his eyes at his friend in mock severity. “Don’t bullshit me. You don’t do pain.” 

“True that, I’ll admit it. Pain’s not my thing. But still…” James waggled his eyebrows and gave a wicked smile. “Who knows where these things will lead.”

“You better not be hitting on Sirius!” Lily’s voice chimed from where she was crouched behind one of the stocks stationed in the back corner of the room. 

“Never, my love! You’ve got me lock, stock and barrel!” James grinned sloppily as he fingered the silver chain that hung from his neck. 

"I'll put you in these damn stocks," she grumbled, face flushed and eyes rolling before she dusted off her hands and started making her way over to the two men.

Sirius snorted into his drink, amused and exasperated at the same time. He had expected the honeymoon phase to end years ago but it was still going strong. James was still gagging for Lily, and rightly so; the little lady was on fire.

"You know Sirius," James turned his attention back towards his friend, "I'm a bit… well, concerned, I guess. You've been going through lovers more frequently lately. I mean you and Gideon were a thing for barely three weeks."

"He wasn’t my type."

"Oh really? So gorgeous, playful, smart, humanitarian, flexible and gets hard at the mere mention of your name isn't your type now?"

"Lily I think James is ready to run off with Gideon!" Sirius called over his shoulder.

"Oi! Shut up, man! You tryin' to get me in trouble tonight?"

"Not tonight. _Every_ night!" Sirius laughed out right and hopped up from his stool to slip behind the bar to start cleaning it up. 

"Yeah, well don’t do it." James chucked the dishcloth at his friend and scowled. "Last time you instigated I spent 3 hours tied up strappado style —With an ankle spreader. In heels."

"Don’t complain, you liked it." Sirius laughed.

"I did not! Lily was so irritated she made me watch her get herself off without me! And stop changing the subject!"

"What's the subject then, eh?" Sirius' voice came from under the bar where he was restocking the refrigerators with beer.

Lily leaned on the bar her elbows "You, and the fact that you can’t seem to settle." 

"My God! Who are you now, my mother?"

"That's a cruel and hurtful thing to say." The chiding was mild but Sirius had the good grace to look ashamed of himself. "We’re just worried. Not only is it dangerous for you to go through lovers like tissues—"

"I'm always careful!"

"But you aren’t happy. I can tell, James can tell, anyone who knows you well enough can tell." Lily reached out and fingered Sirius dark curls with a sad smile on her face. "Have you ever thought of just not dating for a bit and finding out what it is you really want?"

"I know what I want, Lily. " The tone was less annoyed than condescending but at this point he just didn’t give a damn about being nice. This argument was old and tired. "Just because you and James have found real love and did the whole kid and cat thing it doesn’t mean I want the same. All I want is a bit of fun and a warm bed."

"Sirius…"

"No, Lily. I'm perfectly content as I am now. Who wouldn’t be? I've got friends, a parade of beautiful men and women at my back and call, fantastic looks and a successful business."

"It sounds lonely."

"Well it's not,” the man snapped gruffly. "Speaking of which I've got some orders that need to go out tomorrow so if you'll excuse me I need to be heading home."

"Right then, see you next week end?"

Sirius just raised one hand in the air —a half-assed salute, as he walked off.

  
**Part 2:** Dog Days

 

Sirius let out a long, tired breath as he leaned back in his chair and looked around his flat. It was comfortable with the over stuffed sofas, mismatched thrift store furniture and rust colored walls and cream carpet but it was far too quiet. There was no one here to distract him from his work.

"Fuckin' James," he grumbled as he dragged a hand over his face before giving one of the framed pictures a sharp glare. "If it wasn’t for you, you great berk I'd be perfectly alright." Sirius closed the laptop and pushed it away from himself. 

A walk or something to clear his head would help him get through this week's workload. Maybe some new idea for an article would come to him or maybe just a way to end this one. Either would be great and even if neither happened, it was time to get some fresh air, away from the echoing silence of the empty flat.

◊◊◊

Sirius strolled down the street towards the park. In one hand he held a cup of frozen lemonade, sucking up the bitter slush with undisguised pleasure. The man's other hand was jammed in to the pocket of his denims.

There was no rush; the article would keep while he unwound and today was truly a day to take advantage of. The sky was clear and the air was crisp and refreshing. Overall, it was a beautiful day. 

Down town at 2:00 o'clock in the afternoon is surprisingly quiet. There was the occasional chatter of the lunch groups that sat on the terraces of the restaurants. Pigeons cooed and flit from place to place, dog walkers humming pleasantly as they were pulled along by their charges and the occasional giggles of the teenage girls who were playing truant to spend the day with their boyfriends, but overall it wasn’t the usual volume of the city.

"Far too nice to be shut inside…" Sirius muttered to himself as he walked through the park. He wasn’t exactly sure where he was going, but that was all right, the footpath was there for a reason.

The sun was dappling through the trees and the breeze was fantastic. Before long the duck pond was visible from the path, the water blue and glittering in the bright afternoon sun. It was inviting, peaceful and no sane man could resist lying out in the grass besides it.

Sirius lay back in the grass with a content sigh and closed his eyes. The whole day had been pleasant; if you ignored the rough and stagnant morning. 

In truth Sirius couldn’t even blame the tone of the morning on anything but the conversation from yesterday. James’ and Lily's words had stirred something deep within him but he couldn’t deal with that now. He was feeling alone at that time, yeah; he had just broken it off with Gideon. Of course he was feeling a little out of sorts but everything would pan out when Sirius went out and picked up a new lover.

_'Probably a woman this time'_ he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and basked in the sunlight. Gideon had been amazing. Sensual, funny, compassionate and daring, and okay maybe Sirius liked him a lot but that just meant that things had needed to end. Relationships were messy, unpredictable and something that Sirius didn’t get near with a ten-foot pole.

It was uncomfortable to have to stress out over birthdays, anniversaries, what the other person ate for breakfast and all the other things. Or at least that was the impression that Sirius got. No one lasted more than six months. Once they hit the deadline that was it. Time to upgrade, exchange models whatever— after six months everything started to feel like the world was tightening around him until he could barely breathe and his skin crawled and he got itchy and needed out.

Warding off all that unpleasantness just meant that he had to keep his rendezvous short, sweet and fun. There was no commitment beyond the short-term contracts. Safe words, limits and personal boundaries were all that he need abide by. Sometimes that included a period of monogamy but not always.

Things were fine just the way they were. 

So, he’d never be in a life long relationship.  
Sirius was all right with that.

So there would be no one to introduce to his brother when he went to visit.  
Regulus was a bit of a dick anyway, why subject anyone to that?

He was just fine with his quiet life, thank you vey much! Hell, if he got lonely enough he’d get a cat —Actually, no. Cats were kind of fickle and smelled really weird and draw pints of blood if you tried to bathe them. Maybe he’d get a dog instead! Dogs were great! They were fun, devoted, liked exercise and made for great company. 

Hell, maybe he’d call Gideon and ask about one of the dogs he fostered for the local shelter. That black German Sheppard Lab mix was a gorgeous little mutt, he’d grow huge if those paws were any indicator. Gideon had said that the big black dogs were the ones that were most often put down, which really was a shame. That puppy, Padfoot (as Sirius liked to call him whenever he stopped by Gideon’s place) was a charmer with those big grey eyes and wet sloppy puppy kisses. 

He still had Gideon’s number… but would it be all right to call him? They parted ways on a god note, and less than 24 hours ago. Would it seem like Sirius was changing his mind? There should be no misconceptions between the two of them and clean breaks were always best.

He’d worry about it later, right now the ducks were quacking, the wind was blowing and the dogs were barking…. Hell, they were barking pretty loud. Before Sirius could get an eye open there was a dig on top of him licking his face nearly suffocating the man with his tongue and drowning him in slobber all while and squirming the that happy puppy dance.

It took Sirius a few shoves and even a light swat or two to get the dog off enough to sit prop himself up on an elbow. Once the dog was squirming about six inches away from his face Sirius looked the canine over. As if called by his thoughts there was Padfoot. All 25 shaggy pounds of him was right there barking excitedly and tail cutting through the air with a whistle.

“What the hell?” Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth Sirius tossed his arms up and circled the dogs shoulders rubbing briskly as the little beast continued to kiss him lick him senseless. “How’ve you been, old son?”

“Paddy! Come Back! Oh God! Sorry! Sorry!”

Sirius looked over the dog’s head to see a man coming towards then waving the remnants of a thick red leash over his head. “That’s not Gideon.”

“Woof,” Padfoot agreed.

Sirius watched the man jog over. His long legs covered ground quickly and his muscles of his arms were easily visible through the damp thread-bare, white T-shirt he wore. He was fit, not even out of breath from his jog over the crest of the hill or whatever exercise he had just finished. The man’s face was lovely, all even planes. Angles with dark brown eyes and paper thin, pale scars across the bridge of his nose and down one cheek. 

“Yum, scars,” Sirius muttered to the dog “Found yourself a stud, did you?”

The man slowed down, walking the last few feet before he crouched down and wrapped his fingers around the dog’s bright red collar. “Hi, I’m so sorry! He’s mine! God, Paddy you couldn’t wait two minutes!” 

Sirius wasn’t actually hearing much of what the man said, he was far too occupied with the muscles that were stretching those fitted, faded jeans. Paddy’s new owner was one hell of a specimen, an optical delight and he was looking straight at Sirius, his monologue continuing.

“I’m so very sorry, he snapped the lead! I guess I’ll need a chain leash for him after all. He didn’t bother you too much, did he?”

“Ah, no. No it’s fine.” Sirius smiled pleasantly, showing off those dimples that had men and women jumping into his bed. This was just what he needed, a bit of a romp with this lovely man and he’d be right as rain. “Padfoot and I actually know each other.” 

“Ah really! I just got him the day before yesterday. So you work at the shelter then?”

“Oh no, I’m a friend of Gideon, the man who fostered Padfoot’s litter.” Sirius scratched Padfoot behind the ears, triggering that foot thumping doggy instinct. “I wasn’t aware that the name would stick though.”

“Yeah, I heard what the redhead— Gideon you said? Called him when he was running through the commands and I liked it a lot. It’s a unique name.”

“I know all about unique names!” Sirius shook his hair out, there was bound to be some grass in it. After a beat he held out his hand warm and welcoming. “Sirius Orion Black, nice to make your acquaintance.”

“ Okay yeah, that is a rather uncommon name. But I’ve got you beat.” A smug smirk spread across those thick lips and Sirius felt his stomach clench. “Remus Lupin—”

“You’re kidding?”

“Afraid not.” Remus chucked and scratched lightly at one of the scars that ended near his chin. “To make things worse, it’s a family name. Twins, ever other generation.”

“You, my good man, have bested me!” Sirius lifted himself up off of the ground and proceeded to dust off his pants and faked a yawn that became real halfway through. “I need to get some coffee in me before I get back to work. Care to join me, Remus?”

“I’d love to! I could use a cup or caffeine IV drip myself.”

“Wow, life’s that stressful?”

“No work is. I’ve got to grade a whole slew of papers. It’s coming close to finals and the testing so I’m going to be awake all night if I want to get any respectable amount of work done.” Remus stood up, the snapped end of Padfoot’s leash clenched in his fist. “Can we go somewhere out doors? I’m a mess from this morning’s run and Paddy won’t be let into any place.”

“That’s fine by me. Its far too nice to be stuck inside all day.”

“Woof,” Padfoot agreed.

“Looks like I’ve got myself a yes man.”

“Woof,” Padfoot agreed.

  
**Part 3:** Unorthodox Dating For Dummies

James raised an eyebrow as he sat perched on the stool behind the bar. “Do you see what I see?”

Sirius glanced around the room trying to find out what had managed to catch James’ attention. There was nothing all that different about tonight, there were scenes going on in all the nooks and corners of the Hollow. There wasn't anything too out of the ordinary going on. Lily was off mingling and catching the eye of more than half of the men and women in the place as she paraded around in a golden eye mask, a white corset and lace knickers that hugged her body seductively.

"Yeah, what are you seeing because I'm not seeing it."

"Look over there," 

James tipped his head in the direction of the Saint Andrews cross not too far from the restroom corridors. At one of the tables was a handsome young man, long lanky and with bright red hair just the same shade of Gideon's. The boy, he couldn’t be more than eight-teen at best, looked so familiar, it was something about the way he held himself and gestured. In the dim light it was difficult to make out his face.

"Holy shit! That's Harry's friend, Ron, isn't it?"

"Yup, now here's the real question of the matter… Do I; A) go over there and kick his little arse out of my club and then he’ll just go somewhere else. B) Say nothing and l just keep an eye on him or C) put the fear of God in that asshole he's with."

"Who is he with? I can't see."

"Snape."

"Nooo!" The blatant disbelief was clear in his voice. "Ron's a handsome thing if a bit awkward. He could do so much better." 

"Yeah I know. I'm still stuck on the fact that he's a top… that I just wasn’t expecting."

"Eh? He play yet?" Sirius drew his brows together, leaning forward as if that would some how let him know exactly what happened. "I can't believe you watched! You dirty old thing."

"No! No, no, no! And who are you calling old you bastard" James gave his friend a half hearted slug on the shoulder and chuckled, "He's with Snape. Snape is exclusively a sub. Hard core really and _never, ever_ switches."

"Really?" There was the obvious disbelief that that acerbic smarmy ass-hat could be in anyway submissive. "I know he and Lily were together _years_ ago but I always figured…"

"I think that's why they broke up but she won’t tell me anything. She's a switch, and I can't see Snape letting another person in on his relationship... he's too..." James made a rumbling noise in the back of his throat and snorted. "Yeah, well, anyway, what do I do here, mate?"

"No accounting for taste, but leave the boy be," Came Sirius' grudging reply. "Snape is a lot of things but if he weren’t safe he never would’ve made it through the door."

"I guess you're right, still don’t like the slimy bastard." James waved a hand dismissively and turned his full attention to his "So what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been sitting at this table with me for the last two hours and not once have you beckoned over on of your followers or poached one of the new comers."

"Yeah, not in the mood for anything to night." "I just wanted to hang around for a bit. Get away from the paperwork that's piling up. There's so much research going into this that it just makes my head spin." 

"I really think you should just get a research assistant and make them do the grunt work."

"Not a chance, assistants fuck up entirely too much."

"Admit it, it was a good idea." 

"It was. It's still not something that I can deal with. I have a very precise method for writing. I don’t like other people fucking it up you know." 

"Not really but, I'll take your word on it." James bolted the rest of his soda and pressed his palms against the table eyes narrowed and teeth clenched so tightly that Sirius thought that they would crumble under the strain. 

Sirius looked back in the direction that James' was snarling in and nearly laughed out right. Ron was straddling Snape's lap his elbows propped on the back of the leather couch and his fingers tangled in Severus' hair as he bowed his neck and snogged the man thoroughly. 

 

"And you're really telling me to let this go?" 

"He's not your kid,"

"Might as well be."

"And he's not doing anything wrong, illegal or honestly all that kinky either."

"I knew there was something wrong with you." James snarled and tore his eyes away from the goings on at the far table. "Usually you'd be over there luring the kid away."

"First of all, Ew. That kid's like family. Second, there isn't anything wrong with me." The retort was sharp and nearly barked out.

 

"Oh, yeah? You've been sitting at this table with me for the last two hours and not once have you beckoned over on of your followers or poached one of the new comers."

"Yeah, not in the mood for anything to night. I didn’t want to stay home."

"Getting lonely, Sirius?" 

"What is it with you and that wife of yours? Just because you're happy being tied down don’t assume that every one else is."

"Hey I didn’t say anything about tying you down. Besides, I know you're dom, no need to be so defensive."

"Don't be so obtuse, you know exactly what I meant." 

"Where are you you going? It's only 11:00!"

"I'm hungry, I figure I could go get some pizza before the place by the park closes."

"Yeah alright."

"Tell Lily I said bye and give Harry my love."

"He's amped about Friday,"

"What kid wouldn’t be? I'll be at the school at a quarter to three to pick him up and ill have him home before Lily figures out what's going on." Sirius ran his hands through his hair a few times tucking the mess into a fist before wrapping on of the elastic bands on his wrist around it.

James clapped his friend on the shoulder with a sigh, "I appreciate that."

"What kind of godfather would I be if I didn’t corrupt him?" Sirius laughed and shrugged on his motorcycle jacket just before he gave his usual departing half wave.

◊◊◊

Sirius released the throttle slowly, pulling into the parking spot just a few steps from the brightly lit pizzeria. Pan's was the best place in the area for pizza or Italian food of any kind, though their burgers were shitty.

Sirius went through the motions, ordering, selecting his drink with out doing more than glancing at the display refrigerator. Most if not all of his attention was focused on watching his bike, as it sat under the golden halo of the street lamp. He'd be damned if some one took his baby right out from under his nose. In five minutes the hungry man was strolling out of the shop with two slices and a bag of zeppoli. Sirius stopped besides his motorcycle and flipped up the saddle so he could put his dinner into the storage compartment.

 

"You stalking me now?" came a good-natured laugh

Sirius started and jerked in the direction of the voice, a hunk of fried dough dangling from between his lips the powdery sugar flaking off and onto the leather of the riding jacket. "mmrf!" The zeppoli smothered any indignant statements he had attempted until Sirius shoved the rest in his mouth and chewed and swallowed, nearly choking on the dough ball. 

"I am most certainly not stalking you!!"

"Woof." Padfoot agreed.

"Her you've got something …" Remus wiggled his index finger towards Sirius' mouth and then flicked it down following the rest of the sugar trail with an amused smirk. 

"Oy, don’t get so cocky! These things are messy. It’s a fact of life!" 

"Mhh-hmm."

"Oh now there's no need for all that skepticism I hear." "You can eat one and not make a mess then—"

"I knew it!."

"Knew what?"

"That you were the type to eat dessert before even touching your food. You've got two slices and you go for the pastries first." 

Sirius' laugh came from deep down. Of all the things he would have thought the other man would say that was nowhere close to any of them. "I admit, I'm self-indulgent."

"Really now?"

"Yes its terrible but true, I sleep exclusively on 800 thread count sheets,"

"Oh my, how soft."

"Very."

"What else?"

"I order my coffee with cream, never milk." 

"Such demands!"

"And I only ever put out on the third date."

"Let's count this as number two then, shall we?" 

"I can't see the harm in that." Sirius commented as he threw a leg over his motorcycle. "Though, I'll have you know that second dates usually end with a kiss, or so I've been told."

"Oh right," Remus nodded and came closer and leaned forward. Sirius felt the shiver go up his spine, Remus’ lips barely half an inch from his own. Sirius could feel the warm breath of the other man against his face and smell the sugar from the zeppelin. “Well Mr. Self-Indulgence, I’m afraid you’ll have to go with out tonight. Yu see while I may not kiss and tell, I certainly kiss and fuck.” 

The words were gravely and made Sirius grind hard into the saddle of his ride, suddenly ten kinds of needy and so hard he could barely see. By the time his vision cleared Remus was half way down the block hands tucked into his pockets, Padfoot’s new leash hanging loose between man and dog as they sauntered through the streets.

“Good fuck, that man’s going to kill me.” Sirius reached for his helmet when he heard a very distinct “Woof!” echo through the night.

  
**Part 4:** The change in plans

Sirius pulled off his helmet at he rolled to a stop in front of Hogwarts Prep. The school grounds were just as fastidiously kept as they had been in his youth. God, the memories this place brought back.

This was the place Sirius had met his best friend. Sure he and James were cousins and they had known each other before then. But that was in the context of their families; where everything was formal and bothersome and Sirius was more interested in leaving than in small talk with one of the other kid forced into a suit. It wasn’t until they were together in the same class in the same dorm that Sirius was able to be as wild as he pleased and James as devious as he was charming. 

Sirius smiled indulgently at the tall stone spires of the building. Sirius watched the little sparrows that flit around the courtyard and glanced at his watch. The bells would ring any minute now and then there would be a flood of students. As if manifested by thought, the bells started to chime and the heavy wooden doors of Hogwarts Prep were pushed open by rambunctious teenagers who burst forth from the building. 

Sirius caught sight of Ron and Ginny Weasley immediately, their bright red hair a bacon even from so far away. As per usual, Harry was matching Ron step for step and Ginny trailing slightly behind. Harry looked surprisingly flushed but excited nonetheless. He grinned at Ron, punched his shoulder and then waved to Ginny as he made his way over to the parking lot. 

Sirius waved to Harry and was pleased to see that he saw him almost instantly and jogged over. "Hey, Bambi."

"Sirius! I'm not five you know," Harry grumbled his disapproval of his childhood nickname even as he hugged his godfather. 

"Yeah, kid, I know. So you ready?"

Harry bit his lip and lowered his eyes just enough that it made Sirius want to snatch him up, hug him and tell him that whatever it was it was okay, and no matter what he was still his much loved and adorable godson, and that he'd blackmail James into letting Harry go to whatever concert he wanted to go to. And if he needed a chaperone then Sirius would gladly offer and then look the other way while he got up to youthful mischief so long as no death or babies were the result of said youthful mischeif. 

"What is it, Harry?"

"Can… can you teach me to ride on another day? Please? I want to learn, I do its just that she asked me out! I didn’t think she would but Cho Chang actually asked me! And she's a year ahead of me and …why are you laughing?"

Sirius shook his head, calming his snickers down to just a rakish grin before clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Go, on. I'll teach you next week. Where are you two going? You've got money to pay for the both of you?"

"She wants to go to the cake house. And yeah, I think I have enough."

Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out two bills. "Here. I'll let your dad know where you are, alright?"

"Thanks, Sirius!" Harry beamed, his smile looked wide enough to split his face. Sirius ruffled that already messy mop on the boy's head and then froze.

"Not so fast kiddo," Sirius called Harry back to him as he squinted against the sun trying to see if that really was Remus striding across the lawn with a brief case.

"Huh? What's up?"

"Who is that?"

Harry turned and saw the man walking towards them. "Oh! That's Mr. Lupin. He teaches History. I'm surprised he's leaving so early…" 

"Why? School's over, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah," Harry shrugged, "but Mr. Lupin is also an A levels tutor."

"Tell me about him."

"He's brilliant if you ask me. He explains things so clearly and it’s like you can't ever forget it once he's done." Harry looked over his shoulder and then back at his godfather with a frown. "Why?"

"I met him through a mutual friend but it was a short meet and greet, I just wanted to know more." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't full disclosure either. "Thanks, kid. Off with you then."

"Right, bye Sirius!" Harry kissed Sirius' cheek, a habit from childhood he never managed to break, and bolted off in the direction of a group of girls out by the pond.

Sirius pulled off his riding gloves and shoved his fingers through his hair, pulling it all up and tying it with one of the elastic bands around his wrist. By the time he was done and his gloves were back on the other man was close enough and so he beeped his horn twice. When Remus turned around Sirius smiled and gave a short wave, "Hey there stranger,"

"Hey your self?" Remus called back and changed his trajectory. Giving both bike and rider a once over he stopped and raised a questioning eyebrow, "So, is it alright to tell you that the fact that you know where I work is a bit creepy?"

"Well, it would be creepy if I had known you worked here," Sirius conceded.

"Huh, one of the kids here yours?"

"Not the way you're thinking. I came to pick up my godson, but he's got a date with an older girl." Sirius could barely suppress the pride he was feeling. Harry was growing up and stepping up.

"Really now? You wouldn’t be talking about Harry Potter, would you?"

"Actually, yes. How'd you know?"

"In a small school like this gossip travels frighteningly quickly," Remus' lips pulled back into a positively devious smirk. "…And because I confiscated the notes Cho and Marietta were passing all throughout history."

"Nosey, nosey, nosey." Sirius chided playfully.

"You should know that the girls think he's got and I quote ' _dreamy eyes_ ' as well as a whole host of other features I don’t fell comfortable discussing about someone under 18."

Sirius laughed riotously. "I can't wait to tell James. He'll be equal parts proud and horrified!"

"Women, the ultimate predator."

"I'll agree to that."

"So, are we going to make small talk or are you going to ask me out? Must I resort to passing lewd notes to my friends?"

"Well, as much I'd love to see those notes, I'm afraid I've beat around the bush for too long."

"Too true. Too true." 

Sirius grinned, he could play this game. "So, dinner?"

"Nope, did that already."

"Lunch, then?" He offered, leaning forward into Remus' personal space and purring his words.

"Sounds good, I've got a day off next week. Give me your cell number and I'll let you know where to meet me."

"Why not just tell me?" the younger man questioned even as he punched his number into Remus' Cell phone.

"Cause I don’t know what I'll want to eat then." Remus replied as if was the most obvious thing in the world. "See you next week."

"Yeah, see you then."

  
**Part 5:** After Lunch Liaisons, Sans Lunch

Sirius craned his neck around, taking in the tan and brown wallpaper and mismatched tables and chair and booths that were scattered all across the tawdry checkered black and turquoise tiles. Though nothing in the little building matched, everything was scrubbed clean and shined. The air was scented with mint and coriander and cumin and fifty other spices that Sirius would never be able to name, even if they did make his stomach rumble in anxiousness.

“Wow… So, this place is a bit of a dive, yeah?”

“Yeah, I’m not denying that.” Remus smirked and led the way to the counter. And tapped the little gold bell that waited besides the stack of take out menu pamphlets. “There is a method to the madness. I do understand this isn’t the kind of atmosphere one takes a date but I honestly don't know of a better restaurant in a ten mile radius.”

“You flatter me, Remus!” called a heavyset man with caramel-colored skin as he strolled over arms stretched wide in greeting. His thick black hair was graying at the temples and laugh lines were all around his mouth. 

“Not at all, Babuji.” Remus chuckled as the man eyed him suspiciously. “Were your husband’s cooking a sin I’m afraid I’d be damned over and over and over again.”

“That’s a kind thing for you to say, but don't tell that to Tavid.” The older man nudged Remus with an elbow and gave a half nod towards the kitchen. “It’s hard enough for him to walk through the doors as it is. No need to swell his head any more.” Both men chuckled good-naturedly and the owner of the restaurant walked away speaking in a different language to the cook on the far side of the kitchen. 

“You never ordered?”

“There is no ordering at this place. There is a set menu for the month.”

“So what will be having today?”

Remus flicked his eyes over the pamphlet on the counter and pointed to the Friday menu. “ _Samosa Chaat_ , I’m not sure what that is. I’ve never tasted it before. _Lamb Biryani_ , That’s really good, they make the lamb tender here and for desert we can either get Mango ice cream or _Gajar Halway_ …. The last one is this awesome sweet carrot and nut thing. It’s really good. Rather savory for desert but it will keep better.”

“Keep better? Where are we going then?”

“I figure we could drop by my place get Paddy and eat at the park.”

“What if we just went to your place and ate later?”

“That could very well be arranged!” Remus’ lips spread in a goofy smile and he fished out a tenner from his wallet and exchanged it for a brown bag filled with Indian food. “Babuji, thank you! 

It was a two-block walk to the flat building Remus lived in. Both men shifted impatiently as they stood in the tiny excuse for an elevator. The smell of the spices doing its part to distract from the constant creaking and swaying the machine was doing.

The silence was a bit awkward but easily breeched by Remus' deep sigh. "It smells great, I can't wait to eat it!”

"Yeah well… I think you're going to have to."

And well… Remus had to wait after all.

◊◊◊

They clawed at each other's clothing like feral beasts. There was pulling and tugging and the sounds of shredding clothe and the rattle of popped buttons made paddy whine in the other room.

Remus how ever gave not even the slightest thought to what was happening to his shirt or what he was doing to Sirius' clothes either. The only concern the man had was feeling skin on skin. 

Sirius panted and ground his hips against the body pressed against him. The fingers of his right hand were frantically scrabbling for the button on Remus' trousers s his left tangled itself in the thick brown hair of his soon to be lover, establishing a firm hold and dragging the other man into the nape of his neck. This action was rewarded by bites and licks and kisses that were sure to leave him bruised in the morning but Sirius gave no heed past sensation.

It was Remus, agitated and hard enough to hurt, who finally undid the stubborn trouser button. Once the metal disk came free of the eyelet Remus was stepping on the hem of his pants and managing to shimmy out of them with out the use of his occupied hands.

Hands that were grabbing massaging and petting Sirius' straining erection through the light weight boxers before trailing down the inner thigh of one leg until those nimble paper calloused fingers found their way up the leg holes and touching everything skin to skin. 

"You shave?"

"Makes everything feel twice as good." Sirius muttered, a gasp cutting off that train of though, the sensations so euphoric and intense that he could barely stand up. Thankfully he didn’t have to stand for much longer the pushing, jerking, kissing sucking foreplay moved the pair from the elevator across the hall, over the thresh hold, through the living room and into Remus' bedroom before he really noticed what was happening. In the long run it didn’t matter, there was a mattress pressing into the back of his knees and a bed that just begged to be fucked all over and made a mess of.

Remus removed his lips from Sirius' collar bone long enough to shove the other man onto his bed and crawl up to the that sculpted and hard body worshiping every visible inch of skin along the way. Remus starts out that way; caressing, kissing, licking and nipping from his corded calves to muscled thighs, Remus made sure to dip his tongue into the hollows between hip and abdomen before he continued up to Sirius' flat, quivering stomach. 

Sirius could barely do more but grasp, grapple and try to pull the man up along his body but nothing he did would deter Remus from going a his own pace and executing his own plans for how their pairing would go. Frustrated and aroused beyond belief Remus could do nothing more than shudder with each sensation and whine from impatience, he was well past words by the time Remus latched on to his nipples. The suction was intense; soft warm heat, a scrape of tooth and pressure enough to make his cock dribble.

Remus continued his exploration of Sirius' shoulder and long pale neck for a few more minutes. When Remus hovered just a few millimeters over the other man's face he smiled, sweet and sincere before pressing his lips gently to the plush pink set below.

Things were chaste and sweet for a moment before Remus took the lead and parted his lips, Sirius mirrored the motion and allowed the slick warm tongue into his mouth. It brushed over his own in greeting before exploring, and again Sirius followed Remus' lean conducting his own exploration of Remus' probing tongue and warm soft mouth.

Sirius arch up into the weight on top of him loving the friction of their bodies, the sensations of pleasure-pain that came from the hand tangled and pulling at his hair and dizzy with lust. Surrounded and pinned as he never had been before Sirius was ready to move beyond fore play.

Apparently so was Remus, because he pulled back and snatched the lube from the bedside table and hastily squirted a liberal amount into his palm. Sirius jerked at the temperature of the lube, it was cold, which was helpful to his pride, if he would have come while Remus was lubing him up he'd never let himself live it down.

Sirius' attention was focused fully on Remus as he applied more lube to his fingers and leaned back. Remus was seated mostly on Sirius' lap angling himself further back than what would be considered normal so that Sirius could watch as Remus pressed his long. Thick fingers inside of himself, stretching, curling, scissoring and fucking himself until his hole was a stretched, wet reddened pucker.

Sirius's body spasmed as Remus gripped his cock once more, this time with a guiding hand that led it to the sheath of too tight heat and slick pleasure. Remus leaned forward slowly, until he was seated, Sirius' cock nestles as deep inside of him as possible. 

Suddenly it was as if everything had slowed down the mad rush to nakedness and pleasure had been shoved away for the slow rhythmic rocking of his and drawn out moans as the two men learned each other's rhythms and limits. 

With breathless pants, a low moan, a hard bruising kiss and s nail raked back Remus and Sirius fell into euphoria.

  
**Part 6:** It's Just A Jump To The Left

The seasons changed slowly, the spring giving way to the muggy and uncomfortable summer and then summer made way to fall.

And throughout those times of metamorphosis, Remus stayed surprisingly interesting even though they hadn’t done anything all that adventurous. He was notably different form all of his latest flings and more interesting by leaps and bounds. He spoke about everything from the daily shenanigans of the students that he worked with to odd little historical anecdotes and trivia that Sirius managed to commit to memory. Mostly it was his lively energy and subtle wit that that kept them circling each other for so long. Remus was an anomaly; he had the face and countenance of a saint with the humor, deviousness and tongue of the devil himself.

It was a constant dance of seduction. Remus spent his time coaxing Sirius to give him what he wanted (a chaste public kiss here, hold Remus' hand there, accompany the man to purchase a new teachers’ edition across town). Every time Sirius said yes and gave in there was the much-anticipated reward (a little groping here, Remus instigating sex in a bathroom stall there and a visit to the uniform outfitters so they could have a bit of student. teacher role play when they were safely back in their part of town). There was of course the little bouts of chase they played, Sirius going to find Remus at work or the local park so that they could sit beside each other as they ate lunch or watched Paddy bark at squirrels and cower from the geese.

Sometimes it all felt like an elaborate dance, one where only Remus knew the moves and for every one step forward Remus took, Sirius found himself doing his best to meet him stride for stride —and orgasm for orgasm. It was actually one day after one of the aforementioned orgasms that Sirius learned how off his steps had been.

◊◊◊

It had been one of the bank holiday evenings that Sirius had surprised Remus by showing up during Paddy's evening walk with take-out Italian and a rented movie. The sky was over cast and Paddy's walk had been cut short when the thunder started to rumble in the distance.

"Back to mine?" Remus asked as he pulled Padfoot away from a sticky fingered little girl intent on sharing her ice cream cone. 

"Yeah, sounds good."

They walked back in companionable silence, Padfoot keeping a brisk trot besides his master as they hurried through the streets in an effort to beat the storm. They had barely made it into the building before there was a particularly bright flash of lightening and the lights of the lobby flickered before sputtering out completely.

"I'm guessing we can scratch that movie right off the list." Sirius flopped down onto the sofa and smiled when Paddy scrambled up to him. The dog propped his head up on to Sirius' knee and gave his the most pathetic look of puppy dog devotion he could muster. "Aw don’t look at me like that, I'd pet you any time."

"Let me catch a shower first. I just came in from work. If you want to take those shoes off I've got an extra pair of slippers in the bedroom somewhere. Near the bed or the closet, I can't really remember, I was hiding them from destructo-mutt there." Remus snatched a towel from the linen closet and looked at Padfoot with fond exasperation. "You naughty thing, you're very lucky I like you."

Padfoot gave the most miserable _but-it-wasn’t-me-I-love-you_ look ever and Sirius pouted at the poor thing and gave him extra eat scratches.

"Thanks, I'll check." Sirius pet Padfoot until he heard the shower run, then got up to search for the missing slippers, leaving Padfoot gazing forlornly at him from the seat Sirius just vacated. "You are allowed on the sofa, aren’t you?"

"Woof.” Padfoot Agreed 

"Alright then, have at it,” Sirius muttered as he traipsed into Remus' bedroom. Grey eyes scanned the entire floor, looking beside the closet and even near the armoire before Sirius allowed himself to approach the ridiculously luxurious bed. Sure he'd been in it before and had had sex on it. But that was when he and Remus were in one of their lust induced rushes. Now it seemed rude to go anywhere near the impeccably made bed.

Sirius peered on either side hoping to see the slippers poking out from under the comforter but had no such luck. With a little grunt, he crouched down and lifted a corner of the emerald green quilt. In the dark he could make out an outline of a few things. Angling himself lower to the ground Sirius reached under the bed and dragged out whatever his arm touched.

"Slipper…. Chew toy…magazine…Sock… Highlighter… Paddle?"

Sure enough, there in his hand was a paddle. The handle was a beautiful glossy red wood and carved in it was a stylized "R". The leather of the paddle was round and couldn't be wider than three or maybe four inches. The leather was of a great quality, supple, heavy and smooth, the stitching around the edges was flawless. The thing was obviously crafted by a professional artisan. In fact it looked like some of Fabian's work if the style and heft were anything to go by. 

"Dear Remus," Sirius grinned wickedly and shoved the paddle back under the bed, "it looks like you're not so vanilla after all."

"Woof," Padfoot agreed.

  
**Part 7:** Only Those With Previous Experience Need Apply

It had taken about three days for Sirius to get Remus alone on a day with no marking, scheduled tutoring, classes and no Padfoot (who protested every inch of the way to the groomers). On that cheery Saturday they strolled through the central part of the town, window-shopping as they killed time until the 8:00 showing of the newest movie in the "Constant Vigilance Series".

Sirius walked beside Remus, their fingers laced together and jammed into one of Remus' many pockets to keep warm because neither of then had given a single thought to gloves before they decided to venture out into the brisk autumn air.

One of the vendors boasted to have 15 different kids of tea readily available and so it was inevitable that the chilled men made their way to his cart. They left with two large hot cups of tea. Sirius' cup was filled to the brim with black tea and a wedge of lemon while Remus' held Darjeeling with milk and sugar. The hands between them remained connected in Remus' pocket. 

"Look there's a bench. Let’s sit down before we go too far to make it back on time." Sirius nods to an empty bench not too far up the block.

"Good idea, I was getting tired any way." Remus rolled his shoulders and then settled on the bench, tugging Sirius down as close to him as possible without settling the other man on his lap. "Do you think the movie will be any good?"

"Doesn’t really matter all that much, I'm obligated to see it."

"Hey, you didn’t have to say yes just because I said I wanted to see it. Mischief Managed looked like a pretty decent comedy, I'd have gladly gone to see it."

"Hm, oh no! its not like that. You see Nymphandora Tonks, the lead female role—"

"Dear God! Who hated their kid that much? Nyphandora." Remus shuddered in horror as he tried the name out on his tongue. 

Sirius' barking laugh echoed throughout the nearly empty street, "I told Andy that when she was born, but horrible names are like a Black family trademark. Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Polloux, Cygnus, Walburga— its god awful I tell you." Sirius waved off the rest of that conversation and continued, "Tonks, she's one of my cousins so family support and all that. This is supposed to be the one that makes her career."

"That's great! I wish her good luck. It’s always great when someone get’s what they want out of life. All too often people make compromises on things that they think are small but mean so much to them in the long run that they end up miserable."

"You know, now that you bring up compromises…"

Remus angled his body towards and Sirius pinned him with an intense gaze, all of his attention, all of his focus was centered on Sirius and the poor man didn’t know what to do with it. Usually in the clubs he ignored the people who watched him, admiring from afar or sometimes he's flirt with the bolder ones but never had it been someone he knew intimately actually giving him their undivided attention. It was unnerving and Sirius had to look away from that lovely gaze and take a deep calming breath to fight off the blush that was threatening to bloom over his face. Really, having such fair skin was torture sometimes.

"Yes, Sirius?"

"I saw the paddle under your bed when I was looking for your extra slippers the other night."

"Ah, so that's where that went,” Remus muttered. "You know I've been looking for that thing for the last four months. I thought I was going to have to get another."

"Yes, well what you said about compromise it’s just, I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide any kinks form me or anything like that. I'm a bit kinky too, it’s not a bad thing. No to say that you're kinky, because you might not be and that's okay, or if you are—" Remus' throaty chuckle cut Sirius off mid-ramble "You are…laughing? Okay… that's okay." Sirius ran his tongue over his chapped lips for lack of anything better to do or say to move this awkward conversation along.

"I'll admit, I've been called kinky quite a few times," Remus said as he leaned into Sirius’ space, his voice taking on that low rumble that was so easily equated with sex. "In fact I actually am what you'd call ' _kinky_ '. and now I've just got to ask what's your pleasure?"

"Pain play, nothing too serious though" That god awful bush was burning the skin off of his face but Sirius forced himself to look steadily out into the straight and not at Remus. "Bondage a few other things I've picked up along they way. Electro wands and sensory deprivation were rather fun."

"Ah, I see." Remus squeezed the hand intertwined with his gently; there was no need for shame or bashfulness between the two of them. "You know, I'd love to spank you some time."

Sirius jerked as if he'd been smacked. He gawped at Remus as if he had grown a second head and started rattling off the health benefits of switching to a watercress diet. "Uh, no. I top. Exclusively."

"Oh I see." The teacher nodded, absorbing the information before digging for more. "Have you ever tried it from the other side before?"

"No!"

"You should try it one day." Remus nodded his head, and looked off into the distance as if he was reminiscing. "I mean you can get a lot out of an experience like that, you get to know yourself better and get a feel for things on both ends of the equation. It makes you more aware as a top of what's being offered up to you and that makes everything even more intense"

"Not every one starts out as a sub you know, that's a complete myth"

"I know that. I just tend not to sub for people who have never been subs themselves. It’s a bit of self preservation on my part, I've had a few ….er bad experiences and I just happen to be a bit more cautious now." 

"I'd never harm you, Remus." Sirius' eye were flinty and solid, he was obviously insulted, taking the statement as a declaration of doubt.

"I'm sure you wouldn’t, but that's a bit of a hard limit for me." Remus smiled softly and pressed his lips against Sirius' cheek. "Don’t worry. I like things just the way they are."

"Yeah, but isn't that the compromise that you were just talking about. Compromising the things that are fun and help you relax and sometimes need. That's not right."

"Yes but I can live without it, or I can even go to a club once in awhile and find someone interested enough to scene with me for an hour or two." Remus backpedaled as soon as he caught onto the rage that leaked out of Sirius' every pore, “But again, it's not necessary. In fact I'd really rather not. The clubs aren’t really my scene." 

"I can top you just fine if you'd let me. I'm safe, I'm good and well—"

"Sirius I understand, really I do, but no. Like you said not every one starts out as a sub, but I get anxious and honestly a bit scared sometimes if I know the person hasn't felt what I've felt or doesn't know-"

"I know." I was said with such conviction that Remus almost didn’t have the heart to continue on that vein. 

"We can just stay vanilla Sirius. I love you just the way you are and I love the things we do. The other stuff, that's all just extras. It’s just a fear that I—"

"I'm not scared!" Sirius snapped indignantly.

"I never said you were." No matter how earnest or sincere Remus pled it didn’t really matter.

"Don’t try to placate me."

"I'm not trying to placate you, I wasn’t even—"

"I'm an open minded person! And I'll be damned if I let another man top you! Let's do this, let’s talk terms."

"No, Sirius. We're not going to do this now. Give yourself some time to cool off and think about what you're suggesting."

"I know what I want. Let's do this, Remus." Sirius gripped the other hand in Remus' jacket pocket as if it were a lifeline that he refused to let go of. He was going to do this. He had put in time, and affection and everything else into this thing he had going with Remus and he'd be damned if some pompous arse who did the whole sub thing reaped the rewards of all his hard work. 

"If you're sure?" Remus approached the topic as gently as he could. This was a mess and he didn’t know how to navigate this minefield. 

"Yeah I'm sure, I wouldn’t have said yes if I wasn’t, you know." 

"Right, so how about this. We'll start with something short term, a week! Take a week, see If you like it and if not that's alright too."

"A week? Only a week do you think I'm that pathetic that I'll puss out after just a few days?"

"No, I'm just trying to be reasonable and realistic—"

"No, you don’t think I'm serious about this."

"I do, Sirius, believe me I do."

"Three months, we'll do this for three months." 

The certainty in Sirius' voice left no room for argument or discussion. If Remus wouldn’t top him for the next three moths the stubborn arse would find someone else who would. Someone else who might not be a patient, skilled, caring or safe —And yeah, Sirius may have been in the scene for a while but things were different from each side of the spectrum. 

"Alright, Sirius." The older man acquiesced, taking a long pull from his cup and gripping Sirius' hand tightly. "We'll hammer out the details a bit later. We should be heading back towards the theater if we want to make it there in time to watch anything." 

"Fuck the movie, let's go—"

"Sirius," Remus interrupted, his voice stern in a way Sirius had never heard it before. "Sirius, if you want to do this… and I do mean _seriously do this_ then you're going to have to accept that things will not always go your way and what you want may not always matter. I'll take your wants into account but I will have the final say."

"Yeah, I know how this all works."

"Good," Remus stood, tugged Sirius up with him and started walking back the way they came, "then I won't have to explain why we aren’t going bring up this subject again until after the movie."

  
**Part 8:** And A Step To The Right

It had been four days since the movie and the drafting of a suitable short-term contract. Sirius pressed his lips together in a tight line and glared at the paper he had in his hand. After the movie Remus had tried to get home to go home but well Sirius was nothing if not stubborn and at times slightly impulsive...

_'Only you, mate. This can only happen to you.'_

Sirius gave a wary sigh and leaned against the wall. This was his fault, as per usual, he let his mouth join forces with his pride and both of them got away with from him. And here he was now, standing in the lobby of Remus' building holding a flimsy sheet of printer paper with his name scrawled along the bottom.

The contract was something he had never bothered with when he topped, though, granted there was no reason to when those flings barely lasted three months. It wasn't anything unreasonable; in fact it was just damn near common sense spelled out on paper.

There was a promise of obedience, with the stipulation that no orders would endanger Sirius' health or livelihood. Approved honor fics; Remus in public, sir in all other circumstances. There were statements of both duty and pleasure ( _I, Sirius O. Black, acknowledge that it is my duty to serve my Dom, Remus J. Lupin, at all times, regardless of where I am_ ) and finally the agreement and uses of a safe-word.

"Hey, Mister!" Grey eyes snapped from the paper to the kid standing in the thresh hold of the elevator. "You getting in or what? I've gotta whiz, so make up your mind!"

"Now or never I guess…" the write muttered as he stalking past the irritating child in to the rickety elevator. The ride up to the fifth floor was entirely too short, even with the stop on the third to drop off the kid, and there was no justifying stalling once he exited the elevator seeing hoe Remus' flat door was only seven feet across from it. —Not that he was thinking of dawdling or anything like that, because Sirius Black is a man of his word.

"Oh, Sirius! Ha perfect timing," Remus smiled, genuinely happy to see his lover, as he emerged from his flat in his usual soft baggy sweats and T-shirt. "Go right on in, I was about to go check the mail. Help yourself to some pizza."

Sirius offered a waning smile of his own and pressed his lips chastely against Remus'. "Yeah, I'll go and say hi to Paddy and…" Sirius trailed off and waved the contract awkwardly.

Remus scanned the document until his eyes took in the signiture at the bottom. With a smile he ducked into the elevator just as it was closing, "Just leave that on the counter Sirius. I'll be back in a few," he called through the door.

' _Well alrighty then…_ '

Sirius entered the kitchen his stomach too tight to consider contemplating eating. "OH HEY! NO! BAD DOG! You do **not** belong on the table!" Sirius swatted at the dogs flank.

Padfoot whined around the pizza slice in his mouth and jumped off of the table landing with a barely heard "thump". The Dog bolted down the rest of the slice of meat lovers and slunk off to the dog bed in the far corner looking as pathetic as possible and covering his eyes with his paws. 

"No, I'm not going to tell on you." Sirius muttered dropping the contract on the table and walking over to the massive puppy, "but you can't do that anymore, and you got to promise you wont tell on me either. You owe me a freebie."

"Woof." Padfoot agreed.

"Good! Well then since we've got that sorted let me takeoff this jacket."

◊◊◊

"Alright, you ready Sirius?" Remus cradled his lover's cheek in one palm, gazing devotedly at his soon to be sub.

"Yeah, I signed the contract, didn’t I?" 

The grumble was expected but still none-the-less welcome. Hide fear under discomfort and there you had Sirius Black, "You did, but that was before and I'm asking you about right now."

"Yeah, well."

"If you are indeed ready," Remus looked straight into those slate grey eyes, pinning Sirius with his stare and charisma. Sirius wanted to do this, he signed up for three months. Sure it was on a whim but Remus refused to look a gift horse in the mouth. This beautiful man would stay with him so long as he did things right. ' _Start out as you plan to proceed,'_ know that no Dom worth his salt would put up with that attitude. I am positive that you didn’t put up with such nonsense from your pets now did you?"

Sirius' eyes widened and a red flush crept up his neck to his chin. Was that shame? "No, sir…"

"I thought not. Now answer me."

"I'm ready, sir." Sirius' voice was a bit rough, hesitant and gravely but Remus nodded taking the admission for exactly what it was. 

"Alright then. We'll start with something simple; come here. Right here in front of me. Don’t be bashful now." 

Remus reached forward when Sirius was barely more than to inches away from him and popped open the button on the younger man's jeans and boxerbriefs. He kept eye contact as he dragged them down those lovely muscled legs. 

"Step out and kick them to the side, you wont need pants for this." 

"Uh… Should I take my shirt off too?" Sirius inquired gently, his fingers wrapped around the hem and tugging the fabric to hide his somewhat interested cock and low hung denude balls. 

Remus ignored the question entirely, knowing very well how vulnerable Sirius felt. Remus circles Sirius, lightly tapping his fingertips on the body parts he wanted moved until the pose was perfect. Remus knew he was demanding, but he also knew that Sirius is young, healthy and capable. Besides; if you're going to do something, do it right. 

"Legs apart. Wider, wider… Very good. Back straight, That's not straight, Sirius… Good. Now lace your fingers behind your head, chin up eyes down." 

Sirius is a true sight, the lines of his body superb and stretched like this he's a true feast for the eyes. All those glorious black curls spilling over his shoulders and framing that beautiful face. It was amazing how Sirius, who by all rights was as pale as they came, with skin like milk, lips the color of pink roses and the palest grey eyes Remus had ever seen would grow such dark, **dark** hair.

"What are your safe words?" 

"Red and Yellow."

"Yes, we’re ready to get started then." Remus rolled a little silver egg timer between his fingers and then twisted the top of it until he rested the little etched arrow where he wanted it. The ticking of the timer echoed through out the living room. "You are to remain in this position until the timer rings. You move, I reset it, and I do mean even the slightest inch without permission, I reset it. It’s nothing treacherous"

"This position is your standing presentation." The leather of the large recliner creaked as Remus settled himself onto the chair with the little timer in his fingers. "When I ask you to present, this is what I expect. This same exact pose… I'm resetting, straighten up your back."

Sirius felt the hungry brown eyes rove up and down his body as it was so obscenely displayed. Who am I kidding?' Sirius took another shallow breath holding himself stiffly, his arms aching and calves cramping from tension. This position was one he hadn't ever required of his own subs but still he was familiar with it, he'd seen others stand like this for long stretches of time not moving a muscle. God his arms ached…

"We're starting again, get those arms up."

With a puff of breath Sirius straightened up. The ticking was really irritating but nowhere as bad as feel of his sweating palms against his scalp. It was so hot all of the sudden and his neck was starting to drip sweat. Sirius unlaced his fingers and wiggled them a bit keeping his arms where they were.

"And again, hold still boy."

The clicking of the timer being reset was heard once more. 

Sirius focused, kept his eyes down but studied the floor as he waited out the heaviness of his arms and the pins and needles feeling in his calves. It was easy to see the parts of the floor where Padfoot's over long nails had scuffed the floor and Remus' toes from where they peeked out from under the hem of his sweat pants. 

"Sirius, you're bouncing. We're starting over."

' _Christ, give me a break here_ ' 

This time not even a fill two minutes passed before the reset call had come again, "Once again, those arms should be up."

' _God it hurts._ ' His arms felt like they'd catch fire, explode and then just melt onto the floor. Sirius caught his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down to stop the whimper that would have given him away. It was a stupid egg timer, if he could stand still for just a few more minutes. If he could just endure… 

"Starting over. Keep your head straight."  
This time Remus stood from the arm of the chair and adjusted Sirius' position with the light pressure of his fingertips. Barely a minute after Remus' voice covered the tik-tik-tik of the timer, "Again, hold that position."

' _Come on just a few more minutes of this stupidness! You've seen James do this for almost half an hour before. Come on, it’s not even like it’s a real scene. Just get it over with. You can do it its only a little pain._ '

Everything hurt and the edge of his vision was fuzzy. This was stupid. Did Remus not know what to do with a sub that he was made to stand here like a moron? ' _Does this arse even know what he's doing?_ '

"If I have to tell you to straighten your back once more Sirius—"

Sirius dropped his arms and let out a frustrated huff, "Then what?" he snapped, clearly irritated, "This is fucking impossible and pointless! My arms hurt my legs hurt and I've been standing here for over forty-five minutes! This is insane and _pointless_!"

"This was the point of that exercise;" Remus calmly stated, sitting as if seeing a half naked seething man in the center of his living room was perfectly normal. "I'm going to guess that about 3 minutes in your arms started to feel heavy and maybe even ache a bit yes? Most of your problems occurred after the 5-minute part. My guess is that holding the position became too uncomfortable or painful to sustain."

"I thought you said this wouldn’t be anything tortuous! You seem to k—"

Remus' sharp brown eyes stopped any rants or protest in their tracks, stopping Sirius where he stood. "How long did it take for you to tell me there was something amiss? Did you open your mouth and say anything? Did you use your words? No, you just stood there and endured. That is **not** what this will be about so if you signed that contract thinking that you were going to just _endure_ a few moths of subbing I suggest you tell me now so we can go back to the way things were before or break it off."

Sirius drew back as if he'd been slapped across the face then shook his head from side.

"Those aren’t words Sirius, open your mouth and speak to me."

Sirius' eyes lowered as he worried his lip. God, he hated being scolded like some uncooperative school boy (when it wasn’t a part of a game, anyway). "It's not like that, it's really not. I just didn’t understand and then you kept resetting the time so I…I…"

"You can ask questions, love. In fact I encourage you to."

Sirius leaned into the palm resting against his cheek, relishing the contact and the warmth. "I… How long was the target time anyway?"

"Target time was ten minutes. I didn’t think you'd get through it all at once. Don't get me wrong some people have been able to hold position on the first try but this exercise let me observe you under stress, will you communicate openly or will I have to watch your body even more intently for clues and cues?" Remus smiled softly and explained, "Learning to keep position takes practice and training. Your muscles aren’t used to being kept in one pose for so long so they ache. The more you do it the more adept you will be at it. Had you spoken up I would have told you to rest once or twice."

Sirius dragged his palms over his face and licked his lips, "I guess I fucked that one up…"

"Not really, I had an agenda." Remus reached out and took Sirius' wrist in his and towed him over to the recliner. Pulling the younger man into his lap, totally uncaring of any protest or attempts to reach for his slacks. "We'll take a break, and when we are both calm and ready to start again, you will hold your pose and tell me when its' too much to handle, yes?"

Sirius nodded but then yelped sharply when Remus pinched his thigh. 

"I don’t talk for my health. What did we just discuss?"

Sirius flushed, ashamed at being scolded again and so soon after a lecture for something he should have known to be doing. "Talking, sir."

"Yes, now your answer please."

"Yes, sir." Remus' fingertips pressed against his thigh warningly, "Yes, sir, I will tell you when I'm extremely uncomfortable or hurting."

"Very good, now go get water from the fridge, you were sweating a lot and I don’t want you dehydrated."

Two bottles of water, a bathroom break and twenty minutes of sitting beside each other in silence returned the atmosphere to something more comfortable. Sirius still struggled to keep his hands away from the hem of his shirt but he'd been told more than once that hiding his body from Remus' penetrating gaze was not an option.

"Are you ready to try again, Sirius?

"…Yes, sir." There was hesitation of course, he didn’t really know if he was ready in the traditional sense of the word but he knew that this was as ready as he would ever be.

"Remember now, back straight, chin up, feet a little more than shoulder width part." Remus adjusted Sirius' position with the barest of touches. He grazed his fingers over the over warm skin for just a moment and Sirius adjusted himself accordingly until his position was the exact same one he had failed to keep previously. "Excellent. Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth, it will make everything easier."

"Sir, my arms hurt."

"You may move your arms, nothing else. I'm stopping the timer for the two minutes you have until you resume that position." 

Sirius let his arms down and wiggled them a bit, stretching and bending them to get the tired aching fell out of them. "Ready."

"I'm starting the timer again in 5…4…3…2…1." Time seemed to creep by but Remus filled the silence with praise, "Good, man. Just hold for a little longer…. Just another forty seconds to go." "Alright, you're done."

Sirius let out a huge exhale and gingerly took a step forward, his knees felt weak and his legs achy when he took a step forward. Standing absolutely still was different than standing in line at the bank or a store, it took a lot of conscious muscle control and you couldn’t even shift your weight. It took four shaky steps before Sirius was standing in front of the recliner, shoulders rolling to loosen tension and weight shifting from foot to foot. 

"Go on, sit." Remus prompted, not at all surprised when Sirius sunk down where he was standing and sat on the floor, his legs bent to the side in an attempt to conserve even the slightest bit of decency he had left. "I've seen it all already, don’t bother hiding from me. Comfortable?"

"Sort of…I'm okay."

"Who exactly are you addressing?"

"Sir." Would his face be stained pink after today? These little fuck ups were just embarrassing! "I'm okay, sir."

"Hm." Remus put his hands on Sirius' shoulders and gently tugged the other man until he was on his knees, his torso cradled by Remus' strong calves and his forehead rested on the other man's stomach. Though the position was an odd one it was very comfortable and intimate. 

"I noticed, you didn't talk much tonight. And while some Doms prefer silence, I'm not one of them. I want you to tell me everything, not just keep your peace and endure. I know you aren't totally new to all of this but I'm going to treat you like you are. This is a new perspective for you and you're in a different position so we will be starting from scratch. Don’t be worry about getting it right or being embarrassed. I don’t mind if you make a mistake and I want you to ask questions. If there is ever a problem we'll correct the issue and keep on."

"I understand, sir,” came the mostly slurred and muffled response. Those fingers, those wonderful fingers massaging his scalp and neck were working wonders and leeching all the tension from his body. "God that feels good."

"Oh good you can hear me. That was a what your daily discipline will be like. Ten minutes in one position, every day without fail. Once you can hold that position for ten minutes straight you'll learn another and work on holding that." Remus paused, waiting for the expected groan.

"You can't be serious."

"Quite right, I'm Remus."

"That hasn't been funny since I was six."

"It was… a bit. Anyway, there are other rules, and violation of those will add to your time count, or maybe add a position, either way that's up to me to decide." Remus let the hand that was rubbing Sirius' neck slip down further under Sirius' jaw and lifted the man's head until Remus could look directly into those gorgeous grey eyes. "There are rules, they won’t kill you, but chances are you'll take exception anyway. Make sure you are listening to me because I will ask you to repeat the rules and I will hold you responsible for breaking any of them. Understand?" 

"I understand, sir."

"The first is obvious, I expect total honesty in everything. If you break a rule or disobey if you tell me I'll be more lenient than if I have to find out on my own. Trust me, you won’t enjoy it.

There will be no masturbation without my permission. When you are in the shower, when you feel tempted to rub one off, let the promise of 15 minutes in one position without breaks added on to your daily discipline deter you. 

You are limited to two cups of coffee or tea a day. Anything else you drink will be water. If you want something else to drink you ask me. I might not say yes but you can always ask.

There is a dress code. When you are in my presence unless we are in public or I tell you otherwise you should be naked, no underwear either. Your best bet is to just pack them away. If anytime in the next three months I catch you in boxers, briefs —hell even a _loincloth_ I will spank you —and not in the fun way either. I want you available to me at all times. 

Repeat them for me and if you have any questions ask me once you're done."

"Be honest, No unauthorized masturbation, 2 cups of coffee everything else is water and no underwear."

"Very good. Any questions."

"Are the last two really necessary?" There was a raised eyebrow of disapproval. "Necessary, sir? I'm a writer; I live off of coffee and juice to keep me focused. Mean fine if you want me accessible but why all the time? "

"Yes, I understand that you drink a lot of coffee and soda. You don’t drink juice all that much, you know. But either way all that caffeine and sugar makes you high-strung and stressed. That's not what I want for you. During this time I want all of your focus on me when it’s not on work and I don’t want you stressing out over little things I ask of you."

"I do not st—"

"Lying? Are you really breaking a rule already? We both know you were pacing in the lobby for almost an hour before you came upstairs "

"Sorry, sir."

"I need you a little mellowed out and I want you to be as constantly aware of me and my wishes as I am of you and your needs." 

"It just seems like so much."

"It all boils down to the same thing, Sirius. Be honest and be obedient. All else will follow."

◊◊◊

Six days had passed at night with Remus and Sirius still crept around his flat as if he was doing something wrong and was horribly nervous. Yes, he'd gone with out underwear before, usually because it was laundry day or because he had plans to seduce or surprise his latest lover with a quickie in the back of a car or a closet but never this deliberate prolonged lack of the fabric.

Sirius had worn boxer-briefs ever since he was two years old and out of training pants. The soft cotton that cradled him and protected him form the rough steams of his tight jeans or the over stimulating caress of his sweats had become such a part of his day that some mornings he slipped a pair on right after his shower only to realize his mistake and peel them off moments later.

As irritating as it was to be in a constant state of paranoia (Does he know? Does she know?) Sirius had to admit that it really did keep his mind constantly on Remus. How would Remus know if he was being obedient or not? Why would Remus order this? 

The hardest things to get through these days were the discipline sessions. Before his evening shower Sirius would call Remus, confess any transgressions (usually coffee related, 5 minutes per unauthorized cup) and then Remus demand Sirius put on the speaker phone and assume the presentation position that he'd been taught and hold that position. Remus granted two breaks for the first four days but that was whittled down to one. It was obvious that soon there would be no breaks when holding the presentation position, and Sirius dreaded that.

As much as he detested the periods of time in which he was made to stay still Sirius had to admit it helped. He slept better and was more focused when he wrote directly after a period of stillness. 

And, yes, sometimes he was tempted to just sit in a chair as Remus kept track of time from his flat but just knowing that Remus was with monitoring him (even by phone) encouraged him to stand facing his fall with his legs spread, back straight, hands laced behind his head, eyes down cast and unmoving.

  
**Part 9:** The Unexpected

Sirius had never really been a fan of surprises. Or rather he wasn't a fan if he was the one being surprised. There was something distasteful about being caught off guard and not at his best that often rankled with him.

People often though just because he worked from home and not a commercial office that he did not adhere to a schedule, but they couldn’t have been more wrong. When working from home it was too easy to get disinterested, distracted or lazy and so there were routines in place to keep things running smoothly.

At about 7:30am Sirius would awaken, put in his contacts, shave, brush his teeth and hair while the coffee pot percolated and the toaster ...toasted. The early mornings were reserved for editing what ever he had written the previous day, there was nothing like a refreshed and relaxed clarity. After all of the editing was done there was researching, interviewing subjects and note taking or conference calls to magazines or journal willing to pay for the articles, short stories and editorials already written or the occasional offer from a chronicle.

Around 11:00 it was customary for Sirius in the afternoon it was time to straighten up the flat, put on some clothes and run the usual errands. If there were no errands or they were done with in an hour Sirius would slip in his ear buds and run through the trails in the park until he was dripping sweat, grab something to eat from one of the vendor or the side walk cafe and then stroll back to his flat feeling wired and wide awake. 

Regardless of how the midday break went Sirius was always home at 2:00pm. So that he could shower and then dress in his sweats and get back to work. Articles took outlining stories, were more free form and depending on what he was writing he would either work until he was wrung dry or stop typing at 7:00pm. There was structure to his day and that was how he liked it. 

Today his day had been completely thrown off and there was nothing that he could do to force it back on track. 

It had happened unexpectedly. While running the last leg of the trail Sirius had seen someone waving to him as he ran past one of the many benches that lined the pathway. With another glance he recognized Remus in his brown suit, sitting on the bench with his bag at his feet. Sirius changed his trajectory, his loping pace slowed as he curved onto the grass and back around the bench until he had stopped completely. 

“Hey you.”

“Hey yourself,” Sirius chuckled lightly as he leaned down to plant a light kiss on his lover’s lips, “Don’t touch me I’m a sweaty mess.” 

Remus' response was anything but expected. Leaning forward he wrapped an arm around Sirius' slender waist and promptly pulled the laughing man into his lap. "I don’t know about that…" he drawled as his fingers crept under the damp T-shirt and skimmed lightly over slick skin only stopping in their exploration to circle and pinch at the hidden buds of Sirius' nipples. "I tend to like my men sweaty and making them a messy is the best part of the whole experience."

Remus busied him self with the pale sticky skin of Sirius' neck, content to lick and little nip at the skin until little pink blotches rose to the surface. The fingers of his left hand were busy prodding, pinching and twisting the buds of Sirius' nipples as his left traveled down the flat stomach to the elastic waistband of The younger man's sweat pants, ignoring the other man's squirming and attempts to shove away his hands in favor of continuing his own agenda.

"Stop. Remus, stop. We're out in the open! You're going to get us arrested!" 

"The children's playground is on the other side of the park, we're far from the lake and the dog park and the only people who come this way are the early morning joggers. And don’t worry about the joggers, I checked the area and there was no one around, not to mention that its no longer early morning."

"We’re in public!" It was an outraged hiss but still Sirius ground forward into the hot palm pressed against his pants. Remus gave the stirring flesh under his hand a rough grope and stretched his thumb up to catch the waist band of the grey sweats dragging the cotton down until The red head of Sirius' cock was revealed. The sudden sensation of the cool breeze on his most sensitive flash made Sirius curl in on him self his hands darting down to preserve his modesty.

"Ah-ah, No covering up and no touching." Remus pushed Sirius' hands away as if he was a naughty child reaching out to touch the stove. 

"Remus…"

"Who now?" Remus trailed a finger along the underside of Sirius's erection, enjoying the velvety texture of that hot skin.

"Sir! I meant sir."

"Yes, yes you did." 

"Sir, please!"

"Hands behind your head, Sirius." 

Sirius whined frustrated and suddenly harder than ever before as he lifted his shaking hands and laced his fingers behind his neck. It took all his strength to keep them there once Remus took hold of his cock, fingers wrapped around the shaft with an unseemly ease and his thumb pressed firmly on the reddened crest of his erection. "Sir…"

"Good boy," praised a low and seductively gravely voice. If it was Remus' tone or the warmth of his breath that made Sirius' body shake with tremors no one would ever know. "You follow orders beautifully, you know."

Remus slid his hand from the top of Sirius's cock down to the base and back up again at a torturously slow pace. The pressure was just right but the speed had Sirius attempting to thrust his hips forward, searching for that stable friction that he just could not find.

"Like that, huh." Remus chuckled darkly as he thumbed the steadily dampening slit, "I've seen subs try to get over on orders several times. They act as if once they are out of my immediate vision my orders have no meaning. 

You've been a good boy, I can tell. You're hard as hell at the slightest touch and even though you're dripping its thick -like you haven't got off in a week. This was the last place you expected to see me, especially at this time, and you followed orders." Remus' hand moved faster, not by much but enough to make Sirius's head fall back onto his shoulder. " _That_ was very, very good. And yes, I know you aren't supposed to reward expected behaviors, but I find that doing so can be motivational."

The gasp was ragged and hitched at the end. It was good, so very impossibly fantastic. Sirius couldn't handle being jerked off, having his nipples toyed with all while having the oh-so-sensitive spots behind his ears sucked in silence. "Hnn! ... Remus!" 

Remus stilled his had and Sirius nearly choked as he tried to lift his hips, wanting more and more but that treacherously wonderful hand just wouldn't budge. 

"Remus! Remus, please..." Still there was no movement and no words, "Sir, Sir please! Siiiir." Sirius moaned with relief when the hand on his cock started to pump him once more.

"Oh, so that's who you were talking to."

"Who else would I be talking to?"

"Apparently, you don't want to come this week." Instead of becoming still the hand pulled away completely.

"No! Wait! Pl-Please!"

"Then I suggest you keep a civil tongue in your head, and remember exactly who you are speaking to. Understood" 

"Understood, Sir."

"Alright then," Remus brought his hand back to Sirius' cock and began stroke it earnestly. Remus was careful not to go too fast and chafe the skin. There wasn't any lube beyond the hand cream he applied before entering the park and Sirius' sweat. "Now tell me; do you want to come now or later?"

 

"Now," he panted, "I want to come now!" 

"Go ahead then." Remus abandoned talking in favor of sucking the spot just behind his lover's ear. He indulged himself by raking the nails of the hand he had under Sirius' damp shirt over the quivering muscles and adding a twist and speed to the hand he was using to jerk Sirius off.

Sirius was washed away by sensation, his body arched and shuddered under the stress of coping with so much pleasure input at one time. With a heaving broken exhale he came. The white threads -tangible extension of his pleasure- wouldn't stop spurting out of him. Leaving pearly trails in the dirt at his feet and on Remus' left shoe.

"You alright then?"

Sirius coughed, cleared his throat then nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine, just need to catch my breath. Then maybe get something to eat, I'm starved."

"No worries, I brought sandwiches. I figured if I packed lunch we could eat, quickie in the park and get you home at 2:00." Remus lifted the brown paper bag that was beside him the whole time as if he didn't just spend the last fifteen minutes sexually tormenting and jerking off his lover. "You want pastrami or tuna?"

◊◊◊

Sirius looked around his office oddly distant from everything. He wasn’t quite sure what came next. Sure there was his schedule and he hadn’t really deviated from that, He and Remus parted at 1:40pm and he got back to the flat at 1:58pm. There was no actual gap in his day, and he followed his usual routine once he came home.

The hot shower had just relaxed his muscles and warmed him up. The new clothes made him feel refreshed as they always did but the minute he sat in front of his computer everything became so disjointed. His writing was stagnant, his research was bringing nothing but dead ends up and god forbid someone want to have a meeting with him now. He just couldn’t focus.

"Give me a break," grumbled Sirius at the screen dragging his fingers through his still damp hair. "Come on, this can't happen. I've got bills to pay." 

An four hours and twelve false starts and a frustrated shove at the desk later Sirius got up on his feet. The man looked murderous, his face a dark scowl with his eyebrows pressed together and his mouth in a thin tight line at the screen of the computer, as if the machine had done him some grievous wrong. 

Try as he might it was just impossible to stay on topic or task or to think straight. He was relaxed, not stressed at all but just so aggravated that it almost blinded him. Sirius tossed himself onto his overstuffed black leather couch and buried his face into one of the cushions. 

Maybe today was just an off one? 

It was possible, everyone had bad days— though how can some one can call a day where you have an orgasm and a sandwich with in minutes of each other a bad day?

"UGH! Get it together man." Unlike the deep burgundy of the living room, the ceiling was a crisp white, and just like the silence of the flat it was all too easy to get lost in. "Maybe I should get a cat… Judgmental little shits…"

"I must admit, I can't explain.  
All these thoughts racing, through my brain  
It's true.  
Baby I'm howlin' for you"

Sirius reached out to his coffee table and snatched the phone up, flipping it open as he brought it to his face. "What's up?"

"A few things actually, student test scores, gas prices, my dick."

"Not what I expected to hear."

"Really? You don’t want to hear about how I'm thinking of you while jerking off. I'm sitting here wishing you were behind me fingers deep in my ass, stretching me out so I can have something bigger?" Remus' voice was a sultry burr, breathy and just this side of a wanton whore.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I said I wasn’t expecting it not that I didn’t like it…. what are you doing?" It was an obvious thing really and Sirius decided to enjoy Remus' naughtiness. His free and brushed over his still sore and sensitize nipples and then gliding down directly so that he could slip his hand into the waistband of his jeans and palm the beginnings of a new erection.

"Me," Remus was panting and dear god was that a moan? "You don’t have to worry about that right now… you, you —God Mhn— get to listen."

"I'm listening," 

"You touching yourself too?"

"Mm, y-yeah…"

"Then stop it." Sirius groaned, it figured. He got in a few good pumps in before he slid his had over onto his thigh. "Put the phone on speaker and get those hands behind your head."

"Sir, please!"

"Don’t "Sir, please" me—God Mmmm. Get those hands up and don’t move them." Remus' voice was even deeper than before. It was clear that he was on the brink. Sirius was silent as he listened intently. Remus came with a slow breathy groan. "Go open the door Sirius."

"Sir?"

"Must I repeat myself?"

Sirius stood up; keeping his fingers laced behind his head and walked over to the door. He pulled the heavy door open to be greeted by a hand that was coated with sticky, hot, and white cum. There were no orders or any words at all, Sirius just leaned forward and licked a bitter stripe off of the offered fingers.

"Good boy." Remus stepped into the flat and headed over to the kitchen sink where he proceeded to wash the spunk from his hands. "Get on your shoes and tie back that hair, we're going out."

"Where are we going? Do I have to change?"

"No, don’t change, you wont be dressed long any way."

Sirius nodded, jammed his feet into his sneakers and snatched his keys off the table. He was more horny than curious and if this led to sex then who was he to complain.

◊◊◊

' _This is **so** not the sex what I was thinking about…_ ' Sirius grit his teeth as he watched the two gorgeous girls kiss and rub against one another on a divan on the other side of the room.

The first girl had earthy brown skin and thick dark hair pulled into a tight bun at the base of her neck. Her features were soft and rounded lips thick and plush and her eyes dark and almond shaped, the delicate softness of her face almost looked odd on her body; she was built thick, all the muscle and lean lines of an athlete. Some how the juxtaposition worked for her, making her striking and breathtakingly beautiful. 

The second girl was taller than the first. Her hair was long and such a dark brown that it looked black at times. Her skin was littered with little scars that gleamed pink against her olive tone. This girl unlike the other was all sharp angles and precise beauty. She didn’t look like she was the sporting type but it was impossible not to notice the definition in her muscles.

Both girls were dressed identically. Both wore white nearly sheer lingerie dressing gowns that dragged to the floor, under each gown was a matching gold, lace panty and bra set. Even their jewelry was the same; Pearl earrings, gold anklets and their collars. They had to be collars, the chokers were obviously made of gold and the detailing on the flat links were so precise that only the most skilled of jewelers could have managed it. These were clearly _not_ play ornaments. 

"Mr. Lupin! You made it!" Called a small young man with a shock of blonde hair, clear blue eyes and a wide grin. He didn’t look old enough to be in this club —or any other for that matter. 

The girls looked up from their pleasurable pursuits and waved at Remus before returning to their carnal delights.

"Collin? What are you doing here? How did you even get in you're barely 16! Does your father know you’re here?" Remus sputtered completely baffled by the boy's presence. 

"No, no! It's cool! I'm just here for a photo shoot. Nothing else I swear!" Collin held up the camera that sat around his neck and smiled looking mildly nervous. "Oliver's in town and he asked me if I could do a shoot of his subs for him. This is so not my scene but he's paying me well and he said he wanted some one he trusted to take the pictures so the media doesn't get a hold of them or anything. Oliver said I can use the pictures in my portfolio but not in any shows or anything, made me sign some papers too." 

"A shoot at a BDSM club?"

"Oliver called in advance and got the room and everything, I got here and came straight here no where else, Mr. Lupin I promise. Besides I got written permission from my dad so I could even do this shoot."

Remus shook his head exasperated already with the situation. He turned to Sirius who stood besides him watching the girls tease and play with each other with a look of intense focus as he curled and uncurled his fingers, doing his best to keep his hands from straying to his cock.

"Sirius," Once he looked over Remus continued, "This is Collin Creevey, he is the young photographer I was telling you about."

"Nice to meet you," Sirius looked at the boy and gave him a slight nod before returning his focus to Remus, doing his best not to look at the girls who were sighing and making sex noises, obviously enjoying their game of 'bait the audience'. "You brought me her to meet your student?"

"No, well yes, but not this student. I had no clue he'd even be here." Remus shot another reprimanding look at Collin, "One of my old students, he's about 24 no, 25 now. He's into the scene coincidentally we shared the same mentor so I got to know Oliver very well. We keep in contact even though he's always traveling. He wanted me to come and assist him in a scene since he managed to break his wrist during practice."

"Practice?"

"Oliver plays football professionally."

"Oliver? Oliver Wood? League One, Oliver Wood?" Sirius' eyes lit up as he thought about the young man that played for his favorite club.

"Yeah, that's him. He's a great guy if a little obsessive. Every essay had some analogy, comparison or idiom about football. It was amusing to say the least." Remus smiled at the star struck look of awe on Sirius' face. "He'll be very glad to meet you, he's a fan of the articles you've done on some of the league players. Not to mention a few of the other things you wrote, when I mentioned you he was about as giddy as a five year old."

Sirius was speechless, he's never actually met any of his fans before, hell, and he didn’t know he even had fans. As far as he was concerned after he wrote one article it was over and done and he was moving onto the next thing that caught his interest, so was the life of an independent writer.

"So yeah, this was a bit of a social meet and a personal favor. Oh and those lovely ladies are Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. Tempting fate ladies?" Remus called over to the girls on the divan.

"Mas— Oliver, sent us ahead, while he went to go get his boy." The taller girl, Katie, said before she slid her hands up Angelina's thighs to toy with the fabric of her knickers. "He's running late though."

"You're joking?" Sirius sputtered, disbelief written all over his face. The disbelief was soon chased away by blatant lust as Katie slipped her fingers into Angelina. Sirius' own fingers were skimming over the placket of his jeans as he watched, completely entrancing by the show the girls were putting on. 

"I saw that. Move away from the door and Present." With less good grace than usual Sirius walked away from the door spread his legs a little more than shoulder width apart. Remus only began talking again when Sirius had laced his fingers behind his neck. "If I had to guess it would be the stamina of youth and a bucket of will power. I doubt I could do better than one on one." 

"Actually, it's kind of a balancing act."

Remus turned to the source of the voice and beamed, "Oliver! Good to see you finally made it!"

Oliver's hair was cropped short and dirty blonde, his jaw was square and his features were too blunt to be considered handsome but he was certainly good looking. His body was a work of art. Even through gray T-shirt and blue denims it was easy to see the definition and bulk of his muscles and the slender line of his waist. His left forearm, from just below his fingers to three inches before his elbow, was covered in hard red plaster. 

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was a nightmare and then Percy's disagreeable when ever he's asked to leave work at a decent hour." The blonde dragged Remus into a brotherly one-arm hug and tolerated Remus' good-natured scolding and fussing. 

"Where is Percy? I've not seen that boy since he graduated!"

"Really? I'm not surprised, I swear that man is more committed to his work than he is to breathing."

"Always was, an excellent student."

"He'll be out in a few moments, I wanted him to change out of the monkey suit."

As if on cue Percy stalked into the room red faced and scowling shaking a pair of gauzy golden linen pants at Oliver. "You don’t plan on having me photographed in this do you?"

Sirius recognized Molly Weasley's middle son despite the years it had been since he’d seen him and Percy’s new look. His red hair was artfully clipped and styled so that it spiked slightly in the front and became more uniform and tame. He looked like a completely different person, impeccable in his charcoal gray Savile Row three-piece suit, cobalt blue Dolcepunta tie and shiny Forzieri oxfords. The kid had obviously pulled himself up from his bootstraps and planted his flag on a piece of the mountain. It seemed that awkward little Percy was doing pretty damn good for himself these days. 

"Percy, I'm not going to fight with you," Oliver barely spared the other man a glance. Instead Oliver let his eyes find his two girls, who were kneeling side by side in font of the divan displaying perfect tower positions. There could be no disputing their flawless form, Angelina and Katie sat on the soles of their feet, backs ram rod straight, thighs closed and their hands resting on top of them. The girls had managed to artfully arrange their over long sheer dressing gowns around them, giving their master an awe-inspiring image. Oliver gave a nod of approval to the girls. 

"Well then what am I supposed to wear?" 

"Nothing."

"Excuse me?" Percy snapped.

"You heard just what I said, either you put on the damn trousers and take the pictures or strip and take the pictures." the even tone and sternness of Oliver's voice was reminiscent of Remus at his most demanding and Sirius fought back a smirk.

"You can not be serious."

"Percy, let me explain this to you once more. I want portraits of my subs —Not two of my subs, _all_ of my subs." Oliver returned his full gaze to Percy, seemingly holding him in place with his eyes, "You've been putting this off and trying every thing you can to get out of this, guess what? —It’s happening. Clothed or naked, this is what's happening."

Percy let out of sharp puff of air from his nose and turned on his heel with the linen pants in hand. "Fine then,"

Oliver slipped his hand into the crook of Percy's elbow and held him in place. "No, no. You had your chance to change privately. That chance has passed."

"What? That's improper! I'm not getting undressed in a room full of people."

"No need to be modest, the girls and I have seen you naked a million times and everyone else has the same exact equipment."

Percy's bright blue eyes roamed the room desperately looking for an out. He drew back as if he' been struck when his gaze fell upon Sirius standing to the side in an obvious presentation position and his eyes flickered to the floor. Painfully slowly he slipped a finger behind his tie and dragged the knot down until he could slip the thing over his head.

Feeling every bit the dirty old man, Sirius watched intently as Percy removed his suit jacket and vest. When the Redhead's long thin fingers started undoing the buttons of his stark white shirt Sirius was some what surprised to see a flat golden choker the same as Katie and Angelina's snug against his neck. Still somehow Sirius just couldn’t believe that _Percy_ Weasley was a sub. Hell, he couldn’t Believe uptight little Percy even knew what a sub was!

Percy has stripped off and folded his clothes and slipped into the gauzy linen trousers with out further complaint. Once he was properly attired Percy crossed his arms over his chest and waited impatiently for instruction. Oliver paid him no heed chatting with Collin about what he wanted from the pictures the different things he wanted to shot.

Remus left his two students talking, more concerned with slipping h behind Sirius and wrapping his arms around the man's waist in an odd sort of hug. "You can put those arms down now. Just remember, no touching."

"Yes, Sir."

"So…" Remus drawled, "what was that face?"

"What face?

"The face you made when you saw Percy. You know him?"

"Yes actually, and I'm more than a bit surprised…" Sirius frowned, as he worked out the best way to word his thoughts. 

"Don’t think so hard. Just say what you want to."

"It seems like lots of that family finds it's way to the lifestyle. I used to date his Uncle Gideon that man was one hell of a fuck and could take a whip like he was made for it. Fabian, Gideon's twin owns a leather shop. The monogrammed paddle you have is his work. Then a few weeks ago his little brother —Ron, you know him, Harry's friend. Shows up at The Hollow apparently he's a Dom who's captured the attention of a hardcore player with _the_ most intense pain kinks I have ever witnessed and now to see Percy here… It's just shocking you know…"

"Can't say I do know but at least he knows he's not alone in this now… come there is a chair over here, lets have a seat " Remus pressed his lips against the back of that lovely pale neck and pulled away leading the way to a straight backed chair against the wall. Once Remus stopped Sirius slid down to his knees, doing his best to imitate the pose of the girls who hadn't moved since Oliver walked into the room. "No, I don’t want you like that. Sit with your legs crossed, you know like in preschool… Good, now keep your hands flat on the floor, one to each side of you."

Sirius's lips were puckered; clearly he was frustrated that he'd been given a position that would in no way allow for any friction to relieve his erection. 

Collin and Oliver were bent over the camera talking in hushed tones. The teenager nodded his head and hurried out of the room to grab what ever it was he needed. Oliver walked past Percy as if he didn’t see him and approached Remus and Sirius where they were seated.

Sirius looked directly at Percy and raised a questioning eyebrow.

The young man flushed deep red and gave up on his stubborn stance turning abruptly and going to take his position between the two girls who had both moved over so that Percy could sit directly in front of the divan.

"I swear," Oliver grumbled as he approached, "all three of them have been driving me bonkers. They're angling for spankings the lot of them. It’s like ever since my wrist broke they’ve been doing their best to tap dance on my last nerve. Percy is as stubborn as a mule, Katie and Angie have been baiting me every chance they get —not to mention I get left out of more than half the sex that goes on in my own home these days."

"Sounds like you need a session badly..." 

"Yeah, definitely. That's actually why I asked you to come today, I need you to be my strong arm for a the day…"

"You direct and I do the physical aspects of things?"

"I need you for a flogging. Percy needs it desperately." The subject of the conversation just about gagged on his tongue, eyes huge and disbelieving. "I also need you to bind Angie. I can't very well do any complex shibari with one hand and this shoot isn't something I want to put off."

Collin came back into the room smiling brightly and talking about film as he reloaded his camera. "You guys ready?"

"Oliver, I'm here to help." Remus said with his usual good humor and nodded towards the divan. "Go get in those shots with your subs and then while you shoot the knife play scene with Katie then send Angelina over so I can tie her up."

"Will do!" Oliver chirruped and made his way to the divan.

As soon as Oliver took his seat Collin began calling out commands called out commands. When the subjects of his photos couldn't understand what he wanted or didn't position themselves properly he would bound across to the divan and shift the person himself. It was never anything big or obvious just tilt their head to the right angle, pose a hand or arm a certain way or and once or twice, even rearranging their clothing as he progressed with the first part of the shoot. 

There were several shots of Oliver settled on the beige divan in different poses with his three subs at his feet. There was another pose where the girls sat at Oliver's feet and Percy stood behind and to the right of him. Collin took one on one pictures, Oliver would sit still as Collin instructed one of his three lovers to sit in his lap touch him this way or that. 

Collin nodded to Oliver as he went back to the corner of the room where he stored his equipment to change the lenses. It was not only a break but a time of transition. Oliver separated his subs; Katie was positioned on the divan, Percy had been instructed to sit besides Sirius and Angelina was divested of her bra and robe and sent over to Remus with a jaunty slap on the ass.

Remus greeted Angelina with a beatific smile and chatted with her, as he uncoiled the Jute rope. The younger woman laughed and shuddered as Remus wrapped the rope around her. After each time he wound the rope around Remus slid his fingers behind to make sure that the jute didn’t drag across her skin in a way that irritate or tighten much when she moved. 

Apparently, rope bondage was a skill Remus had down to an art form. Remus' work was diligent and beautiful. Slowly, gently and firmly Remus worked the knots and twist into the brilliant red rope. It wasn’t long before Angelina was wearing a [pentagram harness](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gqTn1P_1Fo) that separated and lifted both of her breast. With the long tails of rope Remus tied a [dragonfly arm bind](http://vvoice.vo.llnwd.net/e14//knot-into-temptation.129529.40.jpg). The length of rope that trailed down from her wrist wasn't much but Remus worked with that as well. He pulled the two ropes straight and then twisted, turned and wove them until he had a [celtic button knot](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_vd7RChZkRWE/S9CQC6UgSDI/AAAAAAAAMVk/kqu3LBfYH-0/s1600/celtic+button+knots.jpg) and tied the end piece to the bottom of the harness. 

The bondage wasn't very restrictive, Angelina could still move her legs and fingers freely but she couldn't move her arms from behind her back or bed them and the rope twined about her torso made her all too aware of her breathing. With a smile Remus sent her back to her master, watching as she paused between steps to shiver and reorient herself. It was clear that the knot had been strategically placed to press against her clit when she moved; making walking and kneeling an intense sexual torment.

When Angelina was far enough away Remus glanced down at Sirius and smirked, "and that's what happens to naughty subs. I doubt Oliver will allow either of his girls any kind of relief tonight after all the un authorized playtime they had while he wasn’t here." 

"Mm, can't say I blame him." Sirius muttered, his eyes flickering between Angelina's pain staking slow journey to the other side of the room and the radiantly relaxed Katie who was lying on the divan having her back etched into with a medical scalpel. "Though it might be too late for Katie…"

"Not really, Katie gets turned on with the sharps but she can't actually get off on that alone. It's hard to make Katie come." Percy's whispered expiation captured their attention, "Master only does it half the time, the other half Angelina and I have to work to get her off before we can."

"Really?" Remus took his seat and watched as Collin pranced around with his camera getting photos from every angle. Oliver behaved as if there was no one else in the room except for him and Katie. 

"Yeah, it is a pain. She's not allowed to masturbate before hand either so you really have to work for it."

Sirius nodded and drew his attention away from Oliver and the girls to Percy. "So, it's been a while." The young man's face flushed bright red and he kept his eyes down. "Come now, don’t look like that, we're both sitting here for pretty much the same reason." 

"Yeah, but you're like one on my uncles."

Sirius couldn’t help but snicker at the irony of the phrase. "If you only knew the half of it, kid."

"Sirius." Remus' voice was stern and both Percy and Sirius stilled at the sound of it.

Oliver wiped down Katie's back with a clean cloth and peroxide and then motioned for Katie to kneel up. She lazily pulled herself up and sat on her heels. Katie stretched, lacing her fingers together and pushing her arms high up over her head. When she turned away from the camera Collin snapped a few more photos of the scratches and little nicks on her back. There was no blood but the etching would still scar. The image on her back was lovely the red lines merged into a pattern that resembled an opening rose. 

Angelina was up next. Sirius watched with half an eye as Oliver blindfolded her with a strip or red silk and proceeded to torment her. Angelina lay back on the divan, was positioned by Oliver's hand and then ordered to keep position. It didn't seem like anything strenuous at first but when Oliver clamped her nipples and clipped six clothes pin zippers along the insides of her thighs Sirius began to think differently.

Collin's flash was going fast enough to cause seizures as Oliver dripped wax from a golden candle onto Angilina's skin. The astecics of it all was breathtaking. And the sensations must have been wild because Angie's muscles were starining and jumping with the effort of staying still.

With the blindfold it was impossible to see Angelina's expression, but it was easy enough to know how much she was enjoying the whole experience. Her head was thrown back, her mouth open as she gasped and moaned. 

Sirius squirmed and clenched his fist. It was hot, Angelina was just so sensual and Oliver was commanding and focused. As he watched he imagined the trickle of warm wax along his skin and was suddenly all too aware of his nipples, still sore from Remus' afternoon attentions.

"Like what you see?" Remus questioned, his fingers skimming over the skin of Sirius' neck. Sirius didn't answer, but then again he didn't really have to his hard on was obvious, Remus had noticed the tent of his jeans when he glanced at him.

◊◊◊

Percy watched the pair he was seating besides and nibbled his lower lip. This was not what he expected at all. His old History teacher was a Dom and the man he'd grown up calling Uncle was seated at his feet.

The whole thing was unsettling, but oddly comforting as well. He always had a problem dealing with how different he was from the rest of the family. It started with his choice in career, Percy had gone into cooperate law, something he knew his family didn't really approve of. They were all about small business and family operations while Percy wanted the preessure, prestige and pleasure of sucess. It continued in his sexuality, Weasley's as a whole were serial manogomist. There was the one man/woman who was the love of your life -the end. Uncle Fabian was happily married to his childhood sweetheart. Uncle Gideon had never been seen with a lover. Mum and Dad were disgustingly happy with each other and their obscene ammount of children. Bill married Fluer stright out of Uni, Charlie was going to die a bachelor because his job at the exotic and large animal emergency hospital was the love of his life, Fred and George were going steady with Lee Jordan and Allicia Spinnet, respectively. Ron, he didn't know much about, but Ginny, had been mooning over and plotting to get into Harry Potter's pants since she was old enough to walk. And here he was the odd one out again. He didn't have one lover or even two, but three signifigant others. Oliver, Katie and Angie were all well known, up and coming athletes who didn't need the scadal of a polyamourus power exchange relationship dragging them down and they still stayed wirh him, skyping him every night when ever they had to travel suring season and dragging him along and putting him up in the nearest hotel when they went to training camp. 

He felt so alone for so long. Sure he got irritated with his family and at times didn't want to be around them but the fact of the matter was he'd been raised in a brood of children with many unclesn aunts, cousins and friends that had been adopted into the family and being this isolated from them hurt. 

He loved being Oliver's boy, Katie's lover and Angilina's closest cofidant, but he loved feeling connecteed to his family too. It wasn't as if he could show up on his mother's doorstep with three lovers in tow and say "Mum, these are the people I'll marry one day!". He was ill at ease in his relationship around others as it was; the whole sub thing made it more nerve wracking. Though he'd only admit it upon pain of death Percy was so very frightened of his family's judgement. 

But then again here was Sirius Black, a distant cousin and close family friend, kneeling at the feet of his old History teacher like he belonged there. 

It was mind-boggling.

"Percy," Immediately Percy's head snapped up towards the sound of the voice that called him. Oliver crooked a finger and Percy stood making his way across the cool hardwood floors with slow measured steps. "Kneel over, arse up high. Don’t you let go."

Percy glanced at the cane in Oliver's hand and sighed, apparently Oliver had changed his mind. Instead of Remus flogging him —something that always gave him that pleasant heady rush, Oliver had brought out that damn rattan cane with the brown suede handle. Percy with all the grace he could muster moved to his knees and stretched across the Divan so that he could extend his body and curl his finger around the other end.

◊◊◊

Sirius watched as Percy took his stripes.

It really was a sight to behold. Percy's pale specked arse took the cane as well as Gideon's had taken Sirius' whip. Where the cane hit would turn white, the imprint of the rod keeping for a few moments before the line and the area around it bloomed red. Before the next stroke fell the red patch would recede into a think puffy pink line. Each stroke made Percy jump and whine deep in his throat. Percy kept his forehead pressed to the golden cloth of the cushions as he worked through the sharp sting of the cane. Sirius watched hungrily as Oliver ran his cane up Percy's spine and along his thighs, using the tip to lightly tease the other man's heavy balls with light ghostlike caresses before he laid down the next stroke.

 

Oliver was precise and severe, layering one stroke barely an inch away from the next. When Percy started at the sharp sting and forgot that and let go of the divan he quickly rapped the boy across those sensitive thighs twice in the exact same spot. Making Percy squeal and push his bum up for another stroke. 

Three more strikes and Percy was begging for permission to come. Sirius curl his hands into fist and press them against the floor unwilling to touch him self and earn a penalty.

Remus leaned back in his chair and smirked, his eyes trained eyes steady on Sirius. "You're so Pale, I'd bet you'd be lovely with a set of stripes."

  
**Part 10:** Multi-Purpose Tools

**"This is Lee Jordan, your DJ for the night and here bringing you the commercial free 9:00 count down here on W-wireless. The first song we're playing is number 15 on the charts! Here is Celestica Warbeck with her Ballad ...."**

Sirius took a deep breath and stepped underneath the warm spray of the shower. The hot water made his hair heavy and turned his loose curls into the naturally tight corkscrew ringlets he'd had all through out his childhood. The water was hot and made his skin pinken as it ran across his shoulders, down his spine and over the swell of his arse taking away the sweat and stickiness. Sirius poured Peppermint Scented Castile soap into his palms and worked it through his hair taking the time to let his mind wander.

It had been one hell of a month. 

Things had gone from unusually fun to impossibly intense. Getting into bed with Remus had been the greatest pleasure and their seamlessly natural courtship was astounding. It could have been great just like that but of course he had to push the envelope after he found one of Fabian's paddles stashed under the bed. 

It wasn't enough that things were going great with Remus, he wanted to push farther thinking that the intense and surprisingly satisfying sex with Remus would escalate and go even further when they applied some power play. And yes, things had escalated and become almost more intense than he could handle on his own. 

But things had changed —twisted and mutated from his original expectations.

Instead of Remus kneeling and sitting pretty it was Sirius who posed as he was instructed. Instead of Remus' nipples being puffed and sore from six different kind of tortures it was Sirius who winced when he slipped on a shirt with a little too much haste. Instead of Remus being cuffed to the headboard it was Sirius being told to put his hands above his head and keep them there, else he's be left hard and leaking and wanting.

' _How did things get so fucked up?_ ' Sirius mused as he rinsed his hair and started soaping his body. 

For years he'd taken orders. Orders from his mother, his father, teachers, supposed mentors and anyone else who had enough weight to press onto his shoulders to make him bow to their demands. It wasn't until he broke away from the Blacks and from the money that and blind obedience that he became truly in charge of his own life. 

Sirius had long ago shed the designer suits, sports cars and prestigious Universities that had the name Black on a plaque in every building. He worked with his own two hands to build strip and fix cars in a garage while between college classes and assignments. And when his first girlfriend that hadn't been screened by his parents and their lawyers asked him to hogtie and fuck her he never looked back. 

And now here he was kneeling to someone else. —by his own volition, of course, but kneeling none the less. 

Remus said be still and he stilled. 

Remus said kneel and he sunk slowly to his knees.

Remus had said come tonight at eight and Sirius looked at the clock and decided he needed a nice long shower. Tonight he wanted to languish under the hot water. Remus could wait.

By the time the DJ announced the final song of the countdown Sirius had showered, shaved, washed, blow-dried and pulled back his hair, trimmed and files all twenty of his nails, flossed, brushed his teeth and rubbed lotion into every inch of skin he could reach.

Droopy eyed and sluggish Sirius made his way to his bed and slid under the covers.

◊◊◊

Sirius pressed his lips together and placed his mug in the sink, he'd get to the dishes later. He was just so tired he could barely keep his eyes open for more than two seconds at a time. And of course it had to be today that everyone noticed. The grocer, the doorman, the cashier at the coffee house and even the lady from the publishing house — Dear God, if another person asked him about his blood shot eyes he really would haul off and punch them. No one ever asked all these questions when he was hung over or partied until he was about to drop. Why ask now when it was obvious that he just had not been able to sleep?

Sirius flopped back on his couch and stared at the specked popcorn ceiling just as he had done all last night. There was nothing worse than being unable to sleep when you were that tired. There was nothing to be done for it. When you couldn't settle you mind and relax sleep just wouldn’t come.

There was suddenly a loud knock on the door and Sirius groaned low in the back of his throat. He glanced at the clock that hung on the wall and sighed, at 12 in the afternoon he wasn’t expecting anyone to come knocking. He hadn't brought anything from a catalogue, not had James called with some MUST-TELL-YOU- **NOW **idea, all interviews he conducted took place at the subject's home and there was no reason for anyone to be knocking on his door at noon.****

****Whoever it was knocked again, just as insistent as the first time. Sirius didn’t move from his place sprawled on the sofa and just grunted when the knocking started again.** **

****"Alright! Alright! Hold on a second." He called to the door and pulled himself off of the sofa. It took a minute or two to get to the door on such unsteady feet and a few extra uncoordinated seconds to undo the locks.** **

****"Remus?"** **

****When the door was pulled open Sirius stood there, mildly surprised to see Remus standing on his welcome mat with a large black shopping bag with a silver embossed "** **

F" dangling from the fingers of his right hand and Padfoot sitting patiently to his right. Remus walked past Sirius into the flat and hung his coat and bag on the rack besides the door and toed off his loafers before he crouched down to release Padfoot from his leash. The puppy came over to Sirius and pawed his pant leg in a bid for attention. Sirius reached down and scratched the dog behind the ears and shot a dirty look at Remus who was standing in front of the sink washing his hands as if he owned the damn place. "Well hello to you too, Remus. Christ, you'd think you know coming into my flat you'd at least take the time to acknowledge me? " Remus wiped his hands dry on a paper towel and watched Sirius with his sharp brown eyes. Before Sirius could gather his bearings Remus was standing in front of him, his warm chapped hands on either side of his face as he observed his lover. Sirius shifted from foot to foot, unnerved by the intense scrutiny of Remus' eyes and the thin line of his pressed lips. "Hold still." Sirius halted all movement and looked warily back at Remus who just puff out a exasperated breath and let his fingers slide into Sirius' thick dark hair and untying the leather cord that held it back. "You look like crap." "I couldn’t sleep." "Yeah, well you could have called and spoke to me." Remus let his hands slip through the silken mass, one falling to his side and the other grabbing hold of Sirius' hand and carting him towards the bedroom. "Come on, we should take a nap." "Tried that—" "Oh, so you took a nap with me already?" the sarcasm was biting but Sirius just shrugged it off and allowed himself to be towed to his bedroom, stripped bare and bullied under the sheets. Sirius watched intently as Remus pulled his tie from his neck and unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt before puling it off. "Don’t you work?" "Professional development day, I went to a seminar and now its over." He explained, circling the bed and settling himself against the pillows. "Come," he whispered pulling Sirius' head onto his lap and carding his fingers through Sirius' inky black mane. 

◊◊◊

" _I still remember that time when we were dancing, we were dancing to a song that I¹d heard Your face was simple and your hands were naked I was singing without knowing the words_ "

Sirius woke to the smell of cooking and the sound of a soft baritone drifting in from the other room. Feeling refreshed and alert for the first time in the last forty eight hours Sirius stretched his arms over his head and let out a jaw cracking yawn before tossing the covers off of his body and leading towards the other room to see what was going on.

He leaned against the door watching as Remus cooked at his stove in the fading light of the evening, only the light above the range was on and humming. Padfoot stood up from where he was dosing and made his way on quiet feet over to Sirius.

Sirius didn’t say anything as he watched Remus stir what ever was in the back pot before adding the prawns to the wok in the front. It was amazing to see how domestic Remus actually was; it wasn’t often that Sirius just watched him be. Sure there were those times that Sirius knelt besides Remus or curled in that oversized recliner that was in Remus' flat as Remus marked student essays and grumbled about poor grammar and or odd food stains on the papers, but it wasn't the same as watching Remus putter around the kitchen barefoot while singing obscure songs.

" _…The wolves were all there. Wolves in the piano, wolves underneath the stairs, wolves inside the hinges circling round my door._ " 

Sirius eased himself down to the floor until he was sitting cross-legged on the floor. Sirius shivered at the odd sensation of the prickly carpet against his bare arse. Padfoot sat besides him and tried to lick the hand that was scratching his chest.

" _At night inside the bedsprings clicking cross the floor I don't know how they found me I'll never know quite how I still can't believe they heard me That I was howling out that loud_."

With a grin Sirius tossed his head back and howled loud and long, Padfoot joined him head tipped back and tail wiggling and wriggling for all it was worth in puppyish enthusiasm.

Remus spun on his heel and couldn’t help but to laugh at the two interlopers until his cheeks were ruddy red and he was gasping for breath-.

◊◊◊

"This is new," Sirius groused as he lifted his hands behind his head, his nose pressed against a £2 coin that he had to prevent from sliding down the wall, "What am I in time out now? — FUCK!OW! FUCK!"

Sirius yelped his hands shot back to cover his naked behind, in an attempt to ease that sharp horrid burn as his head craned around to catch a glimpse of whatever Remus had used to sear his arse. 

"You may want to pick up that coin." Remus commented as he twisted the egg timer back to its original position. While Sirius stood still tracing his fingers along the indent in his flesh Remus made a show of twisting the timer to add another two minutes.

"Wait! No, wait. Why are you adding minutes!?"

"The longer you wait to get that coin and return to position the longer you'll be there." Remus intoned mildly. Sirius scowled and reached down for the stupid coin and placed it between his nose and the wall once more all the while cursing himself for not just _calling_ Remus last night. "Ready?"

"Yes," Sirius felt the side of what ever it was that Remus had struck him with tap his flank warningly, "Sir. Yes Sir."

"Alright, then." Remus released the timer and it started ticking in that oh-so-irritating fashion. 

"May I ask you a question or will that stop time?"

"Ask, if it takes too much away from your concentration then we'll just halt the conversation." 

"What was that thing you hit me with?"

"A cane," Remus leaned against the wall so that Sirius could see him and held up the offending object to that Sirius could see it in his peripheral vision. It was long, thin and the wood was dark, obviously [stained a deep mahogany to contrast with the ivory colored handle.](http://www.etsy.com/listing/79165083/mahogany-stained-schoolmaster-cane?ref=sr_gallery_10&ga_search_submit=&ga_search_query=bdsm+cane&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_ship_to=US&ga_search_type=all&ga_facet=) The tip of the cane was sanded into a round obviously for safety. "I'm surprised that you didn’t know what it was. It had a very distinct feeling." 

Sirius was about to shake his head but then thought better of it. He didn’t want to drop the coin again and have time reset for the third time that night. "I don’t understand."

"Don’t under stand why you got a penalty strike?" Remus questioned with a raised brow.

"No, I get that. I was being obstreperous," Sirius admitted doing his best to fight down his blush and look anywhere but at Remus.

"Bratty, is more like it —but I'll give you points for the vocabulary word."

"How gracious of yo— OW! SHIT! Horrid fucking thing!" Sirius managed to move from his pose but did bounce uselessly on the balls of his feet. "Sorry, sorry."

"You see it’s a very effective teaching tool."

There was a smart-arse comment to be made from that but Sirius wanted to avoid another smarting stripe to his arse so he kept it to himself. "I don’t get why Percy was so eager? How the hell did _that_ make him want to come?"

Remus smirked and twirled the cane between his fingers, "It's all about how the cane is wielded. It's all about whether I want you to feel pleasure or pain, anticipation, the build up of sensation… There is a whole host of things that play into it."

"Yeah, I'd never get off on that damn thing."

"Is that so?" Remus purred, pushing off of the wall. "Well, we'll just have to see about that."

And so began the torment.

Sirius flinched when the rounded end tapped the inside of his calve lightly. Remus Rolled the cane in his fingers and dragged the thin stick upward. The wood grazed against the sensitive skin of Sirius' inner thigh. The muscles under that bit of skin tensed and jumped, the whisper of sensation was too slight to disregard and no doubt tickled. 

Suddenly the cane was gone and Sirius felt that oddly thin blunt tip trace down his spine leaving gooseflesh in its wake. It was hard not to squirm or turn from the sensation. The cane was drawn down his back and until it reached the swell of his glutes then again it was lifted. 

Remus decided to change up his tactic before he became predictable, this time there was no blunt tip just the full contact of the side of the cane as it trailed in whispers up Sirius' side, making him gasp at the tingling graze. 

Remus stepped to the side and slipped the red between Sirius and the rod. With a firm steady hand, he pressed the tip of the cane against the head of Sirius' erection and dragged the up over the sensitive skin of his cock and groin, stopping along the way up his abs to circle his navel and trace the out lines of his muscles before tapping against one hardening pink nipple. 

Sirius gasped and then swallowed, there was sweat on his brow, on his upper lip and pre-come dripping from the head red head of his erection. Sirius held his breath and took care to press his nose harder against the coin and lacing his fingers before he let the shudders course through his body.

Remus smirked and twirled the cane so that he held it from the middle and pressed the handle into the other side of Sirius' low hung balls before pulling back and twirling the rod again so that the handle was back in his palm. Just as Sirius rode out the second wave of shudders Remus drew back his arm and landed a sharp stroke that made Sirius reel back from the wall gasping and groaning as his cock spurted thick white jets of cum onto the burgundy wall of his living room.

"Okay, you've made your point." Sirius gulped in air and tried to settle himself. "But I'll have you know that you're the one getting that damn coin and you're cleaning the wall too! That was totally your fault. OW! Fuck, —OW! Remus!"

  
**Part 11:** Protesting too much

' _This did not gone the way I planned._ '

Sirius watched Remus warily as he lay across the bed. It was barely an hour ago that Sirius had left his flat with the intention of seducing and fucking Remus into his mattress and making a wreck of his sheets —pay back for the wall Remus had made him ruin last week.

God he'd have to repaint the living room because dried jizz was impossible to scrub off the wall with out a cleaner, and the cleaner changed the color of the paint in just that one spot and now instead a burgundy wall Sirius had a mostly burgundy wall with a patch of pale wine. That just wasn’t a good look.

It has started out well, it seemed like everything was going according to plan. Sirius showed up got naked and sequestered himself in Remus' lap whispering dirty, filthy, oh-my-god-you-didn’t-just-say-that things into his lover's ear as he ground down into his lap. How was he supposed to know that Remus would be in the mood to top?

And so yeah they made it to the bedroom and Sirius laid himself out on the bed with his cock on display and his lips kiss bruised and swollen. 

How was he supposed to know that he was suddenly fuckable? 

—in the bottom sense, because of course he was fuckable, he was Sirius Back, and really come on now.

But somehow here he was; naked on his back, wrist cuffed above his head with Remus was prowling around the room like some sort of sexually deviant predator who refused to bottom today. And to make it all worse Remus was smirking in that horrible 'I know some thing you don’t' way and bent forward so that he loomed over his lover. 

"I see now, you talk a mighty big game, my dear, but it doesn't go much farther than that." Remus purred.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius intoned cautiously.

"I mean that you're full of shit. You say you're open to new experiences, but the moment I suggest something that pulls you out of your comfort zone you clam right up and I have to coax and cajole you along."

"I do not!" the retort was sharp and heated and expected.

"Then why, Sirius," Remus trailed the tips of his fingers along his lover's side enjoying the nervous twitch of the other man's thigh, "won’t you let me get with in an inch of your ass?" 

Sirius pressed his back deeper into the mattress and looked anywhere but at Remus. It was a lucky thing that they were doing this today, had he tried that three days ago he'd still be feeling those awful arousing sharp lines from Remus' cane. Five days was far too long for after effects.

Sirius' thin white fingers reached up to tangle into the stray locks of hair that were spread over the sheets but that was stopped immediately. 

Remus held Sirius' wrist firmly and pressed it back onto the bed. Sirius scowled and puckered his lips in a half pout. There would be no getting out of this with his pride intact it seemed. 

"If this is a hard limit Sirius, you need to tell me —Safe word if you need to. Hell I'm not even asking for an explanation, though I wouldn’t be adverse to one."

There were a few minutes of silence. 

Sirius kept his eyes closed and breathed deeply, trying his best to not respond. If he made Remus wait long enough he'd probably back off and forget about the stupid plug. 

And again, Sirius was proven wrong. Remus had more patience than anyone gave him patience for. He weathered the minutes crouched over Sirius, pinning his wrist to the bed and taking his time to observe the other man. No matter how his muscles protested at holding the position Remus would not move until he got his answer.

"I… I've never done anything like that before… well, I have —but I was in the other end of the equation."

"So in other words you're scared."

"I’m not scared."

"It's okay if you are," Remus whispered, keeping his fingers on Sirius' skin, enjoying the contact, "sometimes trying new things is scary."

"I know it’s okay to be scared. But the fact of the matter is that I am not scared."

"Right then," Remus snorted softly rolling his eyes and pulled away to sit back on his calves and waving the lube shooter and plug around. "Spread your legs for me, babe." 

"What? No! I told you we're not doing this." Sirius growled and made a move to get up from the bed, a firm hand pressing down and pinning him on his back aborted the moment. 

"You see, Sirius, we have an agreement; you and I. I get you for three months and you get a safe word. If you're scared or too uncomfortable you can make this end by saying your word." Remus' brow crinkled as he thought for a moment. “You do remember your safe word don’t you?"

"Of course I do!" Sirius sniped back looking wild with his hair in disarray and his lips kiss swollen and red. His eyes were livid and wild. "It’s a color, not a complex formula or anything like that."

"Good so you understand, that at this moment you're mine to do with what I want. You want to stop it you know what you have to say but until you do, we are doing this my way." 

Remus slowly lifted his hand and once he was sure Sirius would stay put he reached up and dragged on of the leather cuffs that dangled from the headboard on to Sirius' wrist. It barely took two minutes to cuff Sirius and then clip the D rings of the cuffed together to keep him from reaching down in a an attempt to divert Remus' attention from his goal.

"Please, Remus… aren’t you happy with the way things are already? Don’t I fill you up good? I thought you loved it?"

"I do love it, Sirius," Remus spread his large hand over the quivering belly and rubbed firmly in gentle circles. Despite Sirius' protest there were physical signs of stress and if he'd just calm down a bit the whole process would be a lot more enjoyable. "Your cock is more than satisfying for me."

"Then why do we need this? Remus let's talk for a few minutes, just uncuff me, okay?"

Remus smiled sweetly at his lover as he wiggled the narrow lube syringe into Sirius’ fluttering pucker. This was Sirius, scared and wanting to fight what Remus wanted. If there was a real hard limit here Sirius would have safe-worded out or Remus would realize the signs of distress like he did last time and stop. "Not okay." He said as he pressed the depressor and heard the "shoop" of the lube being pushed out of the tube.

Remus watched Sirius squirm and wriggle, he couldn’t feel the lube inside him but somehow he just knew it was there.

"So we can get rid of some of this anxiousness, I'll walk you through my plans." Remus splayed his warm hands on the sides of those pale, chorded thighs and rubbed them gently as he used his best 'informative tutor' voice hoping that the easy and constant touch would calm Sirius down and bring him some extra comfort. "So now that you've got lube inside of you, I'm going to put a bit more on this plug." Remus waggled the black plug between two fingers so that the other man could see it clearly. "And I'll put it in you. And play with it for a bit before I pull it out and put in the next size."

"That's too big! It’s too big for me!"

"Then I'll be sure to finger you before we go any farther." Remus' tone never changed, it was calm patient and unwavering as if he knew with certainty that what he dictated was definitely going to happen. "Then after that I'm going to make sure you're nice and relaxed and ready and then I will slide into you and make you come harder than ever before."

Remus slid his hand down the inside of Sirius' thigh. The calluses on his fingers grazed the pale skin leaving tiny blushing trails in their wake. Remus fit his fingers around the mount of one buttock and squeezed firmly before letting go and brushing a fingertip over Sirius' exposed opening. It contracted nervously, looking all too enticing.

Remus added lube to his fingers and pressed his index into Sirius slowly, coaxing and rubbing gently to make way for the next digit he planned to slide in alongside the first.

"Remus! Remus that feels weird… stop." Sirius groaned, face flushed red from embarrassment as he wriggled his hips in an attempt to escape the probing fingers.

"Are you in pain?" 

Sirius scowled, his eyes meeting with Remus' between the valley of his splayed legs. There were lots of things Sirius Black could do, lie to Remus and look him in the eye just happened to not be one of them. So he shook his head no grudgingly. 

"Then relax, it feels a bit odd the first time, but doesn’t everything?"

"You're horrible!"

"Don’t make me spank you." 

Remus' voice may have been playful but the warning was real. Sirius felt his face flush a darker red and he bit his lip, ashamed. None of the subs he topped had ever given him this much trouble. They followed orders with grace and pride and on the rare occasions that they had earned themselves' real spankings it had been for infractions that were considerably less serious than his own. 

Sirius was drawn from his thoughts when he felt an amazing, almost tickling pressure from somewhere inside. He squirmed up towards the feeling, gasping as the pressure increased and made him light headed.

"That, my love, is your prostate." Remus' finger pulled out completely leaving a feeling of bereft emptiness in their wake for the entire three seconds in took for him to wriggle in two fingers side by side. "Lets open you up a bit, yeah?" 

Sirius could barely hear his lover's soft words over the blood pounding in his ears as he was once again stretched wider. The slow burn and that tantalizingly pleasurable pressure was nearly too much. His cock felt tight and he swore it bobbed along with his pulse, the head dribbled pre-come down the shaft and onto his belly but the room chilled the fluid so fast that it felt like trails of cold were being traced on his skin. Sirius managed to thread some of his hair around his fingers and tug, trying to divert from the all too intense fullness.

"Ah, ah, ah." Remus gently reprimanded as he reached up to untangle Sirius' fingers from his hair and gathered the thick black locks together and settling them away from Sirius searching fingers. Gently, keeping contact the entire time, Remus ran his hands over the smooth soft planes of Sirius' face, used his thumb to toy with that deliciously swollen lower lip and then finally used a crooked finger and his thumb to turn his lovers face towards him. "No distractions, focus on me and what I am doing. We're already halfway through. You took that plug so beautifully…"

"Remus, can't you take it out now?" Sirius pleaded for show; his voice had gone gravelly with arousal and he was just barely holding it together.

Remus' hand ghosted across Sirius' jaw, down his neck all the way down to the scarlet head of his cock. "Hmmm, I don’t think that would be wise. You're doing so well, I think that we can even skip that last plug… you look like you're going to come any second now, and I most certainly want to get inside of you before that happens…" 

Remus pressed his index finger to the damp red head of Sirius cock and pressed gently against the slit with just enough pressure to stop the slow spill of pre-come.

"Oh God!"

"Nope, just little old me."

"Remus!" This was not the time for joking.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner," came a breathy chuckle.

Sirius shut his eyes tight; overwhelmed by the sensation of Remus slithering back down his body. "Ugh, you miserable bastard, don't torture me like this." 

"Mm, hm." Remus nodded and gave a sharp smack to one of the creamy white cheeks in front of him, and then watched, entranced at the way the spank made Sirius clench around the plug.

"Hey, ow!!!"

"Last warning."

"Right sorry, just hurry!" The younger man rubbed hard against the mattress knowing that there was no way to get more friction but couldn’t help but try anyway.

"For some one who was so adamantly against this, you seem pretty hard up for it now, don'cha think?" Remus cooed to his panting lover as he slowly slid the plug out and watched as that delightful little ring fluttered and clenched, obviously seeking to be filled once more. And honestly, who was he to deny such an easily accomplished request?

With great care and a gentle hand, Remus guided himself into Sirius' body. The blunt head of his cock made Sirius groan and pant, the stretching burn coming immediately and not growing steadily as it did with the tapered end of the plug. Inch by inch Remus fed his cock into Sirius, who rolled his hips eager for more and more contact, deeper penetration, the feeling of that wonderful almost too big pressure.

Remus crowded as close as he could, his knees under Sirius's back and those long milk white leg dangles over his shoulder as he leaned over his lover's body. Slowly and forcefully rolling his hips, dragging out moans, sighs and all other manner of pleasurable sounds from the man beneath him. 

Sirius could barely believe it. There had never been a time in his life that he felt safer or more loved than that moment. No matter where he turned there was Remus, to his left to his right, above him, below him, _in_ him. There was no where he could go, no where he could hide that wasn’t Remus and knowing that he was that securely held, that cherished made him more light-headed and exhilarated than his orgasm did.

  
**Part 12:** Revelation

Sirius stared out the window from his place in the bed. Remus' arm was draped loosely across his waist and the gold glow of the street lamps that filtered through the gauzy curtains made everything seem still in the dark of the night. The city was quiet for once and Paddy was undoubtedly curled up in his basket snoring away.

Still in all of this warmth and stillness Sirius couldn’t fall asleep.

It was almost odd being this comfortable in a bed that was not his own —Or this comfortable in any bed really— Remus was warm and soft and solid at his back, the steady breathing a soothing cadence in the silence. 

Sirius took a deep breath and prepared himself for the anxiety he knew would come next. There would be an urge to move to get up and shower, dress and slip out quietly that came when he had sex with someone and was roped into staying the night; just too beat to leave after the main event. With a slow exhale he awaited the flood of anxiety and twitchiness.

But it never came. All there was the steady reassuring puff of Remus' breaths in the background and the unmoving, lethargic laxness of his limbs.

_'Right, well, this is odd.'_

Sirius looked at his hand that lay just inches from his face and made a move to wiggle his fingers. The slim digits barely twitched as his body fell into an even more relaxed state and sunk deeper into the comfort of the pillow top mattress. 

_'What harm will one night do? I mean it's already been… Holy shit,_ five months _.'_ Sirius turned his head quickly, needing to get a good look at the man who had wormed his way in and so thoroughly planted himself into his existence that Sirius didn’t realize it until that very moment. "Well shit. Looks like I'm stuck with you after all."

A small smirk play across Sirius lips as he huffed a breath that blew the stray hairs out of his face and rolled his eyes. _'If that isn't the damnedest thing.'_

  
**Part 13:** The Infamous Master Black

Sirius watched disbelieving as Remus systematically filled each of the squares on his waffles with syrup one by one and then proceeded to cut them into little squares along the ridges.

"Okay, now that's just not natural. Just eat the stupid thing."

"The lines are there for a reason Sirius."

"How much do you want to bet that that's not the reason? How do I suffer the company of such an oddity as yourself."

"Someone wants a spanking." Remus raised his eyebrows and pinned his lover with a stern gaze.

"Shush!" Sirius muttered, face red and his eyes focused on his own meal. "Someone will hear you."

"Mm-hmm." Remus put another perfectly square piece of waffle into his mouth and gestured toward Sirius' plate with his fork. "Are you going to eat or push that from one side of the plate to the next?"

Sirius scooped up a forkful of potatoes and shoved it into his mouth and gave a halfhearted glare. "Someone is going to hear you one day if you're not careful."

"Ooo! Hear what Sirius!"

Sirius coughed, pounding his chest as he tried to get out the potato that had lodged itself into his throat. His eyes were wide as sauces and even though he was gagging he turned to look at the source of the voice.

James thumped his friend on the back until Sirius held up a hand and croaked out a breathless, "I'm okay! I'm okay."

"Well hell Sirius, I know you haven't seen me for a while but I'm not a spook!" James grinned and thumped Sirius once more on the back before he clasped his hand onto his best friend' shoulder. "Mind if we sit with you or is this a date?" James’ hazel eyes flickered over Remus and he offered the other man a friendly smile."

Sirius nipped his bottom lip not knowing how to stop his friend and his lover from getting together. Now that they hadmet there would be all kinds of disclosure and he just wasn’t ready for that. It was just last night that he'd admitted to himself that he was in a relationship. "Well, actually…"

"Please, have a seat!" Remus offered with a bright grin.

James extended his hand and the two men greeted each other cordially, "James Potter, and you are?"

"Remus Lupin, nice to meet you."

"No way! Remus Lupin who teaches at Hogwarts Prep?" Remus nodded with a small smile on his lips. "My son raves about you. Harry's never been one for History, but the way he goes on about it now you'd think he was talking about the latest movie or video game or something."

Remus' face lit up with recognition, "Oh! You're Harry's father! He's a great student, he's got a real gift with remembering dates." 

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, so long as the topic stayed on Harry's academics there wouldn't be an issue —But of course nothing in life is ever that easy. 

Lily emerged from where ever she had been and came over to the table with a big grin and a tray heavy with food. "Sirius is this the man you've dumped us for!"

"I did not dump you! Don’t say things like that!" Sirius grumped, red faced at the stares of the other patron before turning to Remus with earnest eyes, "Its not like that, I have at no time been with either James or Lily. Well not like that anyway!"

Remus chuckled, raising his eyebrows and leering at both James and Lily in a clearly over-exaggerated fashion, "Well I don’t see how you kept your hands off. I mean that's one good looking couple."

"I like him!" Lilly chirruped and slathered the Bun of her burger with ketchup. "So Remus, because Sirius is so tight lipped you'll have to give me all the details. How and when did you meet our Sirius? I've never seen you around the Hollow and I don’t know that Sirius frequents any other place, unless it’s that little Italian place."

"Funny story that; my dog apparently recognized him from when he was fostered and slipped his leash and attacked him."

Lily's green eyes blew wide and she turned to Sirius, with every intent to undress him and see any injury for her self. "Sirius—"

"Relax Lil." Sirius held his hands up, fending off Lily's frazzled attempts to access his health. "The dog knocked me down and licked me to death."

"You fell too?" Lily pulled her hands back, accepting that Sirius was okay but still skeptical about the whole thing. 

"Look Lily, it's fine, hell it was like five months ago anyway.

"Wait so you've been dating this guy for five months and you never once managed to introduce us?" The redhead huffed and turned sharply away from Sirius. Lily turned her gaze to Remus and started to make small talk with him. It was mostly about the PTA but it was easy to see that they were comfortable around one another.

Sirius rolled his eyes at Lily's theatrics and obvious disapproval of his withholding information. He speared some of the chicken on his fork and shoved it to the other side of his plate. Remus was busy, Lily was busy and he needed to do something to avoid James' questioning looks. Apparently pretending to be busy wasn't enough to get him off the hook.

"So… five months, huh?" James drawled as he watched Sirius from over the rim of his glasses. 

"Yeah, just about."

"It's been a while since anything lasted that long for you." Sirius grinned at James’ obvious interest. James would always be a mother hen. 

"Yeah, usually by now I'm dying to get away," Sirius conceded.

"Oh yeah? You want to duck out?"

"Not yet, which is kind of odd you know."

"I understand." James nodded, "He into the scene? I've never seen him before but I think I know the name."

"He plays, but not in your club."

"Well why don’t the both of you make your way to ours tonight?" James offered lightly. He intended for it to be a no pressure thing but that idea was blown right out of the water when Lily's mother's hearing picked up on that thread of the conversation.

"Oh that's a great idea! You both should come tonight! We've got three exhibitions lined up, some new vendors and even a charity auction." Lily eyes sparkled as she gestured wildly in her excitement, "God you'd make a killing! Last time the bids for you were insane."

"And how much did he go for?" Remus asked with a wolfish grin.

"£1200 for 3 hours of his undivided attention." Lily was looking at Sirius with pound signs in her eyes. "The center loved us that year! We got to advertise for free. But even if you don’t make it up to the block, say you'll come!"

Sirius caught his bottom lip in his teeth and raised his hands in a placating manner. "Lil, come on. Don't put me on the spot like that. I'll try but no promises!"

"We'll be there." Remus said pleasantly as he stared at Sirius with a hunter's eye. "I'm all for having a good time. Is there a dress code?"

Remus and Lily lapsed into conversation again leaving James and Sirius to hold their own hushed conversation. "Pushy bottom, really? I always thought you liked them nice and obedient. It’s a bit surprising."

"Surprised the hell out of me too." Sirius let out a nervous, little laugh.

"Maybe all you needed was a challenge, someone to keep you challenged and interested. He'll be good for you, Sirius." James relaxed into the chair and tilted his head back; the gleam from his silver collar caught Sirius' eye.  
Sirius forced himself to look away.

◊◊◊

"You know, I had plans for tonight," Sirius groused as he buttoned up his shirt.

"No you didn't. Take off your shirt and come here." Remus sat on the edge of the bed and held out his hand.

Sirius pressed his lips together and tugged the cuff of his blue button up and rolled his shoulders. The garment slid off gently and he placed it back on the hanger, determined that it not get wrinkled. It took a few deep calming breaths, but Sirius did make his way over to Remus, sliding his fingers into the offered palm as he approached. 

"Come," was all Remus said as he tugged Sirius closer, keeping eye contact. Sirius felt his face burn as he was maneuvered between Remus' thighs and divested of his jeans; there was only one way for this to play out.

With a few aborted motions and a protesting whine, Sirius complied with the unstated order and lowered himself over Remus' knee. He'd never thought that there would be a day that he went meekly over someone's knee, but then here he was. His weight held by Remus' wide-spread thighs and only his fingertips and toes touched the floor. 

"Don't lie to me, Sirius." 

And without further ado, Remus drew back his hand and seared an imprint of his palm onto his sub's pale ass. The next spank came down with such a sharp sting that Sirius hissed and lifted one hand from the floor. He didn’t reach back though, just returned it to the floor after a moment. 

It seemed like each strike was worse than the previous and even though they landed on alternating cheeks, each one landed in the same spot. It was agonizing, the pain an abrupt burn that settled into a fearsome sting before the next smack came down. 

After the twelfth searing swat Sirius was rocking his hips from side to side as if the motion would help alleviate the sting. Remus trailed his fingers down Sirius' back, admiring the definition of his muscles and his lovely pale skin before resting a hand on the heated amaranth pink flesh of Sirius' behind.

"The way I see it, you've got two choices. Tell me what's wrong or we start this process all over again." Remus wasn't unkind but he was firm, and the weight of his hand was grounding.

Sirius stayed silent as he mulled it over and heaved a deep breath. "This is new for me. I've never been your sub where anyone else could see before…"

"What about with Oliver?"

"None of them knew me, not really… And Percy never saw me in that context."

"Why is it different with strangers?" 

"I don’t know," Sirius muttered. His hands made their way to his arse and he gently cupped his stinging flesh. The ache was rapidly disappearing; by the time they got to the car there would be nothing left of spanking except for the odd calm that had come over him. 

Remus helped Sirius to his feet and held the jeans open so that his sub could step into them. "Well either way, don’t worry too much about it. There will be exhibitions and we won’t play with a crowd so it should be alright. Finish getting ready, I'm going to call a cab." 

Remus reached over to the grab the phone from its charging base and dialed. Even as he spoke and gave the address to the attendant Remus never let his eyes stray from Sirius. When Sirius shrugged into his shirt Remus beckoned him over. One by one Remus fastened the little gold buttons standing once as he got closer to Sirius' neck.

When Remus tossed the phone onto the bed Sirius wasn’t sure if he was put on hold or done with the call all together. To be frank, once Remus' lips found his own he really couldn’t find it in himself to care.

◊◊◊

Remus walked through the doors of the brown stone first and was caught off guard by the bright waiting room with the plush burgundy chairs and the desk with an impossibly massive man behind it.

"Erm, we are in the right place, yes?" Remus asked over his shoulder as Sirius strode in behind him. 

"Yup. Hey Hagrid!"

"Oy 'ello Sirius! It's been a while. Oh an' who's this here?" The huge man stood up and Remus nearly fainted. He had to be at the very least eight feet all and looked more like a grizzly than anything else. One of his massive, meaty hands reached out and Remus absent-mindedly shook it wondering how such large hand pressed the buttons on that little phone.

"That's Remus, we're heading downstairs,"

"No room reservation?"

"No, no, not tonight. Thanks though."

"I thought this was a club?"

"It is, we just walked into the lobby. It's there so people don’t mistakenly walk into something they aren’t expecting. The basement’s a club, the upstairs is a fetish inn and ground floor is a restaurant. James and Lily own the whole operation."

"That's brilliant." Remus looked around as they left the comfortable generic lobby to get to the elevator.

"This club was his dream. He was drawing up plans when we were supposed to be studying for A levels. Called it the one stop date night."

Remus openly laughed as they entered the elevator along with a scantily clad woman and her male friend. Both of them smiled warmly at Sirius as they greeted him and sent blatant look of envy to Remus even as they said their hellos.

When the doors opened, Remus was stunned to see a large crowded room that had no real walls but was lined in with semi discrete nooks and corridors with Saint Andrew crosses, suspension frames, swings, Racks, gymnast horses and [a giant red birdcage](http://www.stockroom.com/Sex-and-Metal-Birdcage-P4593.aspx). In the back of the room was a juice bar and there were stools lined up in front of it. There were tables and booths scattered around the room and in the center of it all was a large raised platform with a tall padded post with rings and hoops connected to it at the top and bottom.

It was interesting to see all of the people milling about; some dressed from head to toe in leather and latex, others naked except for clamps and collars. Some people were walking, some kneeling and others crawling. The venders had set up shop on a few of the outer tables and their wares looked interesting. 

Remus followed Sirius through the crowd toward the center of the room, watching silently as Sirius greeted people left right and center. Almost all of the subs made it their business to flirt and tease from under their eyelashes and shoot envying looks at Remus who couldn’t help but grin in return.

"Sirius! Remus!" 

Both men tilted their heads back and looked up over the crowd to see James waving from one of the tables closest to the platform. Both men waved and made their way over. 

"You made it!" 

Sirius looked up at James who was suddenly two inches taller than him rather than two inches shorter. He grinned and pulled a hand through his hair and shook his head. "What did you do now?"

James pressed his lips together and fought down a smart-ass comment, settling for rolling his eyes. "Can we just not talk about that right now?"

"Oh, someone arrived too early?" Sirius wheedled

"Not since I was 20."

Remus frowned, wondering how Sirius could possibly know that James was in disgrace. The collar hadn't changed and from the tan lines around his neck it was clear that it was worn everyday. He didn’t look like he was wearing anything strange, just a white Henley, blue jeans and oh— [red peep toe pumps](http://www.shoesoutletwe.com/image/cache/data/Christian-Louboutin-Lady-Peep-150mm-Red-Eel-Peep-Toe-Platform-Pump-500x500.jpg). 

Suddenly Remus had a greater appreciation for Lily. The woman was positively devious, those shoes were wicked and it was easy to see that James had been subjected to a pedicure. His nails were shaped, clipped and painted clear with a white French tip.

"Ladies and gentlemen the show is about to start!" Lily's voice echoed through the club, the loud speaker drowning out the music.

James motioned to the table to his left. It was set for two but to the left of each chair was a plush burgundy floor pillow. James slipped his feet out of the heels and settled down on one, folding himself into a undisciplined tower position. 

"Welcome to the Hallow's tenth annual charity auction! I'm your hostess the Lust Lily!" James' wife bounded up on the stage looking like sex on legs in a navy A line dress and the very same open toe pumps James was wearing. "Tonight we've got six studs and four," she reached over and pinched a blond girl's ass, "hot little numbers to sell to you!"

Sirius walked over to the chair beside the free pillow and pulled it out. He stood there, still as a statue until Remus slid into the chair and acknowledged him with the barest of nods. 

Only then did Sirius push his loose hair behind his shoulders, slip off his shoes, step onto the red floor pillow and sink down slowly. He kept his knees together and rested his ass on his heels. Sirius adjusted himself, keeping the image of Angelina and Katie n his mind's eye. With his back straight and his head up looking forward at the stage, Sirius felt the anxiety pulsing through his body dissipate.

Sirius glanced to his right and saw James looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. As if the smug bastard knew all along.

"… And we have the wonder twins, Gideon and Fabian Prewett! These burly boys have promised two customized items from Fabian’s workshop and the wonderful canvas that is this gorgeous ass to try them out on!" Lily leered lasciviously at Gideon, letting her eyes rake over him before she turned to the crowd. "Bids are starting at a hundred and —Hoooooly shit."

Lily's green eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and her mouth refused to close as she openly gaped at Sirius, kneeling ever so lovely at Remus' feet. The chatter about the room halted as everyone craned their necks and peered over shoulders and around legs to see what ever had stopped Lily in her tracks. 

Sirius clenched his jaw and kept his eyes forward, not really looking at anything and forcing himself to breathe deeply to combat the blush that was crawling up his neck. His heart was racing and he was just a few second from saying, "fuck it all" and bolting for the exit 

But then he felt it.

The warmth of rough, blunt fingers carding through his hair, pulling the ringlets of his curls straight as they slid along his locks from root to tip. The touch was simple, not at all sexual and so very comforting that Sirius allowed his eyes to fall shut and his head to tip forward. 

"How much are those lovely men going for Lily?" Remus called over the silence. 

"Um… yeah, yeah!" Lily seemed to get her bearing once more and gave the audience a hesitant smile. "The bids start at one fifty! Any takers?" The din built up again as the other patrons called out numbers and the gossips scurried over to one another trying to find out who had Intel on the man who had conquered the Infamous Master Black.

The chatter didn’t matter and neither did the awkward eyes on the back of his neck feeling. All that mattered in that moment was the heavy heat of Remus' hand on the nape of his neck. Sirius felt his heart slow down; no longer threatening to burst out of his chest and finally, _finally_ , everything came together. 

This was where he belonged


End file.
